Hater in Equestria
by Harrybo Plumhead
Summary: George Mills is a 14 year old brony hater zapped into Equestria, follow him going slowly insane as he gets stalked by changelings. Cover art by Dadiocoleman. Somewhat of a trollfic, not meant for detail.
1. Chapter 1: WTF

"And then Mr Jones is all like 'You can't eat ice cream in space!' He meant to say no one can hear you scream in space. And our class was being really loud so he banged his fist on the table and yelled it out,"

Ahh Hello! My name's George Mills. I'm your average British 14 year old really, nothing crazy or special about me, just another human being in this bloody world.

"Heh, you coming to Music Center after school tomorrow?"

That would be Ethan Stone, one of my close friends. I'm taking music for GCSE, along with French, History and Computing.

"Yeah, we can drop by Morrisons beforehand, get some snacks. Hold up, G+ is buzzing me,"

One more thing, bronies piss me off. They are blimmin 21 year old pedophiles who watch a bloody show for little girls! LITTLE GIRLS!

"Bronies?" Ethan asked me over Skype,

"Annoyingly, the pesos are trying to defend their clopping." I replied and made a gagging sound. Ethan chuckled.

"It's so gross," he said, "why do they do it? It's beasteality."

"That, we can agree on, my friend," I said.

My hair is dark brown and messy, usually more messy then I would like but I'm not complaining. My eyes are a stunning grey.

"Okay, one of them has linked me something, his name is Princess_Celestia, oh God!" I said,

"You gonna click it?" Ethan asked,

"It could give me a virus… Nah, they are all love and tolerate, they don't have the guts to do something like that," I mused.

"Send me the link, I wanna see it," Ethan said over the chat,

"You sure, potential gayness is inbound," I warned him,

"Actually, nah. Don't send me the damned thing," Ethan replied,

"Whatever," I grinned, "3-2-1 Click!" I pressed the link.

You know, thinking back that was a pretty dumb idea, it certainly got me into a lot more shit then I could've ever imagined back then. I thought it was just some dumb link to a My Little Pony video bashing anti bronies.

The link didn't do anything.

"You get any response?" Ethan asked me through the chat,

"No, aw bloody hell it's a virus isn't it," I groaned,

"Goddamnit," Ethan cursed.

I suddenly grew aware of a humming coming from behind me,

"Just be a sec," I said, taking off my earphones and turning round,

"Look Hannah if you're gon-" I started to say but my jaw dropped open as I saw what there was.

"Holy shit!" I said , "Are you seeing this?" I put my earphones in and watched the thing,

"Mate, what's going on with the static noise?" Ethan said,

"I dunno!" I yelled.

Suddenly, the portal thing started sucking in,

"Motherfucker!" I yelled and tried to grip onto something, it was no use, I couldn't get a solid hold on anything. I yelled and cried out, grabbing my iPad and Phone as I was sucked into the purple swirling vortex.

,.,.,

Urgh, my head, my body, my everything.

Everything hurts.

I groaned.

'What the bloody hell just happened?' I thought.

"C'mon George, get your shit together," I muttered to myself, "first things first, where the flying fuck are we?"

I took in my surroundings, I was confused, it was like the world was a cartoon, like it was animated. I looked rather out of place in somewhere like this.

A/**N**

**Rewritten on 8th January 2016**

**not accepting OCs.**

**Have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	2. Chapter 2: Ponies, too many ponies

Chapter 2

"Who was that, Spike?" Asked the pony and a boyish voice replied, "I dunno Twi, but he sounded like he was really upset over something, we gotta help him," exclaimed Spike. I then groaned and muttered, "stupid grass in my mouth," then I stood up, towering above the pony. It gulped then said, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, what's yours?" I then scream and run right passed her.

Soon I reach a town full of ponies and a rainbow coloured blur streaks towards me. Just as it is about to hit me I sidestep as it crashes into the ground. It gets back up and screams, "MONSTER!" And I reply, "wow, racism much?" And then it charges at me again, hoof preparing to strike. I catch its hoof and use its momentum to hurl it up into the air. Then, surprisingly I feel something rock hard crash into my back. I whirl around to see the pony from before's horn light up and send out another bolt towards me. It connects with my stomach and I keel over then fall on the floor. She continues to do this but then I feel a new found strength in my body. I rise up, taking hits like a pro, then I scream," YOU WANT SOME!?" and I sprint at it and punch it then run towards a forest in the distance.

UNKNOWN POV

"The creature has been attacked by ponies, my queen." Said the drone and the queen replied, "good, it will loathe the ponies now, where is it?"

"It entered the Everfree Forest about five minutes ago, my queen,"

"Good, I want you to lure it near our hive so we can capture it,"

"Yes my queen,"

GEORGE POV

I was out of breath and my previous strength. I staggered through the forest like a drunk and then pulled out my fire lighter. I start a small fire to warm my frozen hands when green eyes appear in front of me. I stare at it and it turns out to be a wooden wolf. I grin and grab a burning torch from the fire and jab at it. It recoils and snarls then pounces at me. I thrust the torch into its body then it sets on fire and dies silently. I laugh like a madman and say, "It's not wise to upset a human with a fire lighter," I continue to warm my hands then start to trek further into the forest. Suddenly a goat runs in front of me then down the route I was taking. I slobbered at the thought of meat and ran, following it to eat it. Then it veers off course and I smash into a tree.

I awaken in a hospital and gasp for breath. I sit up as that Twilight pony walks in and says, "Why did you attack Ponyville?" And I reply, "woah, that rainbow pony attacked me first, I claim self defence." Then she says, "well it seems we got off on the wrong hoof, shall we start again and talk like reasonable creatures?"

"Sure," I agreed and then I said, "I'll start, my name is George Mills, I'm a human or homo sapien if you like science terms. I'm 14 years old and from planet Earth. My fave food is chicken and…"

"YOU EAT MEAT!" She cries out and I reply, "yeah, it's delicious plus humans need the proteins from meat or we'll die."

"Hmmm, okay," she says and I continue. "Our world has no magic but mind blowing technology to make up for it, you ponies ever stepped hoof on your moon? But still, our world is a dump, there's war, terrorism, diseases and all sorts of nasty stuff I do not wish to go in to."

"Wow, your world seems very dangerous," she says and I nod in agreement then she gasps and says, "Oh I forgot to mention Princess Celestia wishes to see you," Twilight then leaves the room. So a pony princess wants to meet me huh, how worse can this get, I think the the door opens and a white pony about the size of me walks in and says, "so you were the result of the spell," and I shrug and say, " I have no idea apart from the fact that I want to get home very soon." She says, "allow me to enlighten you. I was in my private quarters practicing hardcore teleportation material when I saw a spell to open up a portal to another world. I decided to do the spell and through the portal I saw you in your bed on a device talking to another of your kind. Suddenly I lost control of my magic and I started to pull you through by accident. I desperately tried to not suck you in but I did and thus you arrived here."

"So let me get this straight, you were pissing about with magic you couldn't control and you pulled me into this land." I ask and she simply replies, "yes."

There are somethings you do without thinking and this was one of them, I walked up to Celestia, enraged I sized her up and slapped her round the face. Twilight walked in to see me do this and she lifted me up with her magic and smashed me through the wall with a huge force, then started pounding me with blows. I simply said one thing, "yolo." She let out a war cry and smashed me through another wall, I thought she had broken at least 3 different bones in my body but strangely I couldn't feel it. I glanced at Celestia and she winks at me. I have to thank her for casting that protection spell but my body still ached like hell and I groaned at the pain, Twilight had dragged me halfway to hell and back. I mumbled something unintelligible like, "ow what the hell," and felt myself drifting off to sleep but I managed to say one more thing, "totally worth it…"

A/N

See I told you the chapters would get longer but yeah please review and send me your OCs


	3. Chapter 3: obvious troll is obvious

Chapter 3

I woke up again in the hospital, I have bumps and bruises and cuts, you name it, I have it all over my body. Celestia is still in the room but this time 6 ponies, including Twilight are in the room with me. The rainbow one is also there and if looks could kill, I would've been dead 100 times over, all the ponies in the room apart from Celestia and a yellow one with a pink mane were giving me death stares. Celestia says, "Twilight, care to introduce these lovely ponies?" She asks and Twilight forces a smile, "sure Princess," then she turns to me and introduces the rainbow one that attacked me and called me a monster, "this is Rainbow Dash, the element of loyalty," she points to the orange one wearing a stetson, "this is Applejack, element of honesty," she points to the pink one, "this is Pinkie Pie, element of laughter," she gestured to the white on with the purple mane, "Rarity, element of generosity and Fluttershy, element of kindness."

"Well okay," I replied, " I'm George Mills, element of badassness and let me tell you about my world. The sun is raised by Channing Tatum and the moon is raised by Chuck Norris, we have around 15 gods but the main ones are Billy Mays, Darth Vader, Channing Tatum, Chuck Norris, Chewbacca and Winston Churchill. We eat chicken at Nandos and Burgers in McDonald's. The gods are known collectively as The Illuminati and I just trolled you all, good day." I said then turned over in my hospital bed and pretended to go to sleep. Celestia then levitated me out of the bed (not cool) and said, "I take it you need somewhere to stay whilst you're here?" She asked.

"Well duh Princess, how long did it take you to figure that all out?" I asked sarcastically and she just sighed and whispered something to Twilight, Twilight looked confused then smirked and said, "I would love to have George stay with me princess," and I just groaned.

Twilight and I walked back to her house and as we walked all the ponies were staring at me. When we reached her house I only said one thing, "umm, your house is a tree," and she said, "yes it is, it's also the Ponyville Library,"

"So let me get this straight, you live in a library tree and books are made from paper and paper is made from wood and wood comes from trees so essentially you are living in a giant book." Twilight just stared at me, I think I broke her brain. Whoops. She just opens the door and goes in. I follow, grinning and I hear a voice from upstairs, "hi Twilight, did you have a nice time visiting the creature, it didn't attack again did it?"

"No Spike, it's fine, he is a human, not a creature," Twilight replied.

"A hyooman, never heard of it," said Spike. I decided to speak up, "well there's a surprise Einstein" I said sarcastically. Spike said, "uuh Twilight, who was that?"

"That was me," I reply, "me who's me?" Asked Spike. That widened my smirk, "I'm me," I simply replied and he groaned, "yes but what is your name?" He asked, annoyed at my joke.

"George Mills," I replied, defeated. He came downstairs and saw me. His jaw dropped, I didn't think my smirk would get wider but it did and I burst out laughing. "So you're the monster that terrorised Ponyville?" He simply asked and I replied, "yep, also the one who slapped Celestia in the face and was almost killed by Twilight, that's me," his jaw dropped even further.

TWILIGHT'S POV

Meanwhile Twilight was in the kitchen, overhearing George and Spike's conversation and walked back in to hear George saying about how she nearly killed him after he slapped Princess Celestia. Her eyes narrowed as he mentioned that but forced them back to normal as she walked back in and said, "yes, let us not speak of that incident again, George has learnt his lesson about assaulting and I have learnt that humans can be very stupid, I'll keep that in mind but for now George and I need to visit Rarity for some clothes for him and Fluttershy to get him some meat," she shuddered and George chuckled and they left for Rarity's.

UNKNOWN POV

The drone saw the human and the pony leave the library and it said to its queen through the hive mind, "My queen, the human has left the home of the unicorn Twilight Sparkle and is approaching the home of the unicorn Rarity. When should I apprehend it?"

The queen laughed and said, "leave it for three days then apprehend it and bring it to me, soon, with this creatures help, we will rule Equestria and I shall control everypony!

GEORGE'S POV

George dragged his feet through the dirt path and sighed as he realised his situation, stuck in his worst nightmare, possibly forever. Still he held his head high and walked alongside Twilight as they reached Rarity's home. Twilight knocked on the door and the purple maned unicorn opened it. "Hi Rarity, George here needs some new clothes, can you please make him some?" George heard someone rush to the door and it opened, "oh yesyesyes I love a new challenge, you simply must let me make you some clothes, now come inside and let me get all the measurements for you. I glared at Twilight at Twilight as I was dragged into the house and into a room full of horse mannequins and Rarity said, "now, take off all you clothes so I may get your measurements. "WHAT! NO!" I cried out and then I explained, "look, you're a pony, you have fur to cover up your parts but humans don't, ya see where I'm coming from?" I asked and she blushed as she realised. "Oh my, well I see now," and I negotiated, "I'll take off all my clothes apart from my boxers and vest then you can get more accurate measurements without me having to take off all my clothes," and she replied, "very well then, let's get started, follow me."

A/N

Well next time George will get some clothes and a panic attack whilst the unknown POV continues to stalk him, sorry about all the randomness in the first part.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakdown

Chapter 4

Rarity seemed to warm to me quickly which just made my mild insanity worse but alas I need clothes so I have to put up with her for now. She takes all my measurements then tells me to wait outside whilst she designs my clothes. A little filly runs by but cowers when she sees my height. I say, "boo!" And she runs off, scared at my behaviour. I chuckle to myself then remember that I have my phone. I connect my earphones and click shuffle. The song that comes on is Lovers on the Sun by David Guetta and I say, "screw it," and start to sing along. "Let's light it up let's light it up until our hearts catch fire. Then show the world a burnin' light that never shined so bright. We'll find a way we'll find a way to keep the cold night from braking in over the walls into the wild side. The hunger satisfied. We're burnin' up we might as well be lovers on the suuuuun." I stop singing as I realise Rarity is staring at me. She then says, "oh my what a wonderful singing voice you have, George!"

"Thanks," I reply and she says, "the designs are ready for you to see now, come come."

I follow her back into the room where a few papers are laid out on a table. I look at the first one, way to formal. The second is too colourful but the third is amazing. A white hoody with a fire pattern going round up to the pockets, a black, plain t-shirt and simple denim jeans. "This one!" I hold it up and she smiles, "a very nice choice," and levitates the paper away and politely tells me to leave the room. I switch back to my song, "We'll never know

we'll never know what stands behind the door. But I got a feeling and it's a feeling that's worth dying for. Just close your eyes and hold your breath because it feels right. We'll keep it moving until we make it to the other side. And let's enjoy the ride. We're burnin' up, we might as well be lovers on the suuuun, we might as well be lovers on the suu…" The filly trots in again and meekly says, "I like your singing, sir," and dashes back out. I just shrug and tap along to the beat. After the song ends I switch my phone off, not wanting to waste my battery life. I start to think about my current situation, stuck in the very thing I hate, talking to ponies, with no way to get back. I start to remember my family, they must be worried sick about me. Then I realise something horrible, what if there was a dreadful time difference between our worlds, what of an hour here was a year there, or worse, my family could be dead. I begin to hyperventilate as my thought increase, stuck, time difference, ponies. My throat tightens and suddenly the two worst thoughts hit me, what if Celestia can't send me back and if so my family will just be left wondering what the hell happened to me. At least if I was dead my family would know. I yell out, "SCREW YOU CELESTIA!" Then just sob. Rarity walks back in and sees me crying and asks, "George, what's wrong?" And I reply, "my family… Oh God," she seems to get the message and says, "let's get you back to Twilight."

CHANGELING POV

The drone disguised itself as a black pony with royal blue eyes, a dark grey mane with a crimson line running down it as with the tail. It then entered the Ponyville crowd to continue its surveillance on the human. It pretended to browse the stalls but discreetly kept an eye on the boutique, the human's current location. The door to the boutique opened and the white unicorn that ran the place dashed to the Library, levitating the human. The human was radiating despair, changelings hated the taste of despair, it was bitter and dry. The drone contacted the queen, "my queen, the human seems to be having some mental distress, perhaps due to being in this world."

"Excellent," the queen replied, "I shall contact it in a dream tonight, I shall make him have sympathy for us and use him against ponies and their racism. I shall guide him to the hive where we may talk properly then after some, hehheh, preparing we shall overthrow this measly land!"

GEORGE POV

Rarity floated my back to Twilight's place, normally I would have protested but in my sobbing state, it was the last thing I worried about. We reached the tree that seemed bigger on the inside and she put me down. Twilight ran in, saw me crying, looked at Rarity and simply asked, "what happened?"

"I don't really know, he was singing then a few minutes later he started to sob so I rushed out to see him lying on the floor, punching it and saying 'why me?' Over and over again. I believe he is having some sort of mental breakdown. I still need to finish making his new clothes as well," Rarity replied and Twilight heard George say something, "Twilight…I'm scared. What if Celestia can't send me back? What if I'm forced to stay with you goddamned ponies forever?" I asked, my voice cracking. She replied, "the princess' magic is far better then mine. If she can't send you back, I'd be shocked." I stayed silent then said, "you know, don't get used to see me like this, it's a once in a lifetime thing." I joked and she just sighed.

A/N

Please, please please review, I'm running out of ideas and need to know weather you like this story or not. Thanks for over 100 views. Sorry for the mildly shorter chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery and Fighting

Chapter 5

WARNING, HUGE PLOT TWIST AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Mumbo Wood: Ethan Stone is a play of one of my close friends's name. He may or may not be in the story later.

THAT NIGHT

I floated around in a white void that was my dream realm. A voice rang out, "help us, human, we are weak, Celestia almost killed us all, she committed genocide. Please, we must have revenge, you can help us or the ponies, be safe and tell no one of this conversation, especially not your pony friends,"

"They're not my friends, how can I trust you if I don't know who you are?" I questioned.

"My name is Queen Chrysalis, I am queen of the changelings. Please help us, human, you are our only hope," said the voice.

"Okay, I'll help get revenge on Celestia with you," I said.

"Thank you, human, I must leave now, I'm too weak to hold this connection anymore," and with that, I woke up.

THE NEXT MORNING

I went downstairs to see Twilight giving me a desperate look. "What do you want?" I sighed.

"George, seeing as you're from another dimension and all, can I please run some tests on you?" She asked, giving me puppy dog eyes. I groaned, "fine, but only if you promise not to take any urine samples,"

"Yes!" She squealed and dragged me downstairs into the basement where she had set up some kind of secret lab with all kinds of nerdy equipment that I can't describe. "Okay, first I'm going to scan you to see if you have any magic in you at all," she said then fired off a bolt from her horn at me. "WHAT THE HELL, TWILIGHT, NOT COOL!" I yelled as the bolt hit my chest. She sighed, "I guess you don't have any magic in you at all, not even the magic of friendship," she sighed unhappily and I got pissed, "oh for God's sake, friendship isn't bloody magic, all you need to do is go out and talk to someone and, pow, you've made a friend, no magic involved!" I ranted and Twilight glared at me, "get out," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek, "just leave, you're not welcome here, find someplace else to stay" she demanded and I only said one thing which I never thought I'd ever say to a pony, ever. "I'm sorry, Twilight, I really am, I guess I'll just go to that forest and build a little shack there until your princess can get me out of here, at least I'll be able to hunt for meat there," I sighed, ashamed of what I said. I then ran out the door and into the forest.

10 MINUTES LATER

I was dragging my feet through the brambles, deep in thought when I heard a voice in the distance, "Zecora, have you seen a tall creature that walked on its two front legs in this forest anywhere?" Asked a voice that I thought was Twilights. Maybe after all she accepted my apology. "No creature has been seen by my eyes, but if it had, I'm sure it would have been a surprise," said Zecora.

"Okay, thanks for your help anyway," Twilight said. I ran towards her voice, "Twilight, wait!" I yelled, trying to catch up with her, "listen Twilight, I'm sorry, sorry for everything I've done in this world, please accept my apology," I said then whispered, "please…"

"Okay, fine. But I'm still not very happy with you," she said and I sighed in relief. At least now I didn't have to live an a makeshift hut in the Everfree. We walked to a cottage on the edge of the forest. Twilight knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a pissed off tiny bunny, barely bigger then my ankle. I towered over it and it dashed towards a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane. It tapped the Pegasus until it saw me. The Pegasus screamed and dashed into her house. "Fluttershy, remember George, the one who was teleported here by Princess Celestia so she could make him belie… I mean teleported here by accident –" I cut her off, "wawawait, what were you going to say, make me believe in what?" I asked raising my voice. Twilight grimaced then said, "well I suppose I should tell you the truth, Celestia found a way to look into another dimension and saw yours, a war filled, hating world. She saw you in bed, laughing to another one of your kind about bronies and how they were spastics. She got upset over your hatred and pulled you through a portal into our world so she could try to get you to believe in the magic of friendship, which, obviously hasn't worked due to your previous remark about it. She was planning to pull your friend Ethan in too. She might already have, I don't know," blood boiled in my ears, that damn Celestia, pulling me away from my life to get me to believe in her stupid magic. I ran, heading for the train station. I had to stop Celestia from pulling in Ethan. I used up all my money to get a ticket. I got on the train and planned out what I should do and came up with a plan.

I stormed my way past all the stupid guards, they had worse accuracy then Tusken Raiders from Star Wars. I barged through the doors into Celestia's room to see her in front of a glowing oval, a portal! I yelled a battle cry and tackled her, rugby style. She cried out and threw me off her via magic. I cursed as I hit the floor, I heard a snap in my arm and got to my feet. I saw a body behind Celestia, it was Ethan's. I cried out in despair. Celestia tried to reason, "you don't understand-" I cut her off, "no, I do, Twilight told me everything," Then Ethan started to wake. I ran to him. "Whuh? Huh, am I dead?" Then he said, "George! But you're missing, you disappeared during our after our last Skype call, are we dead?" He repeated. I sighed, "no, we're in our worst nightmare, the my little pony universe," he fainted, synchronised with me.

Bloody Celestia, I was ready to find the changelings and attack her with Ethan, she had the nerve to kidnap Ethan and I and attack me. I was lying in a hospital bed, Ethan in one next to me. Celestia was in the room, she said, "George, I'm going to give you one last chance to live amongst the pony folk, Twilight has convinced me to, as for you, Ethan, you may go with George, you will both be living with Twilight, and please, try to make friends," Ethan snorted, "not likely," but I shushed him, "Ethan, let's just do what she wants, you don't want to fight her. But anyway, what would you do if I disobeyed you?" I asked her, "find you and magically turn you into a pony," she grinned and I grumbled.

2 DAYS LATER

George woke up, he saw Ethan still asleep next to him and sighed, Ethan had explained what happened after he 'disappeared'; his family despaired but got over it after a month, after all, no one in his family really cared about him. George only had one real pony friend, Twilight. She was the only one who was actually nice to him, she listened to him and took in his opinions, Ethan was warming to her too.

THAT NIGHT

"Hey George, you wanna go on a walk, I need to clear my head and the night air is tempting," asked Ethan and I replied, "yeah sure, I'll just go tell Twi, you know how she can be sometimes," Ethan smirked.

After telling Twilight, I jogged to Ethan, "okay, let's go," I said and we strolled down the path in the fresh night air. Suddenly a green light flashed and the last thing I remembered was a black, insect like pony standing over me.

A/N

So sorry for not updating, I'm not dead but yeah, I hoped you liked the plot twist, you may or may not, please don't hate in the reviews. But yeah, please review, give me advice, tell me if you like it.


	6. Chapter 6: Conversion

Chapter 6

I woke up in a dark, manky, cave like place. Ethan is next to me. "Bruh," I say as I get up into a cross legged position. A voice that sounds familiar says, "you're finally awake, I apologise for my drones knocking you unconscious like that,"

"S'okay," I grunt then add, "who are you and where am I?" I asked. The voice replied, "you are in my hive, we have met before in a dream world, I am Queen Chrysalis, you didn't tell anyone of our plan did you?" She said and I replied, "ohhh, yeah, about that plan, we can overthrow Celestia but please don't hurt Twilight Sparkle, she lives in Ponyville, she's the only pony I like," I reason and she sighs, "I suppose we could do to her what we are going to do with you two and Celestia," she says and I ask, "wait, what are you going to do with us?" I ask as Ethan begins to stir. She cackles then says, "convert you into changelings, of course, then you will do my bidding and will be forced to enjoy it," she licked her fangs, "it will be glorious."

Despite my current situation I had to say, "that's what she said." She growled then said, "soon, puny human, you will be under my command, is there anything you want to say as a human for the last time?" I grinned then said, "yeah, I REGRET NOTHING!" She winces at my yell then says, "now, will you go willingly or will I have to force you?" She asked and I said, "give it your best shot…"

I honestly don't know why I said that, it was a stupid idea as now I am hanging upside down in some sort of cocoon with Ethan in another next to me. It's not like I didn't put up a fight, I managed to fend off a few changelings and until Chrysalis managed to subdue me with her magic. You would think that hanging upside down would cause all my blood to flow to my head, killing me but every few seconds the cocoon glows, making my blood flow normally, of course though, it hurts like hell. Chrysalis stayed in the room in case Ethan and I attempted to get out, we couldn't though, the cocoons were as hard as diamond. Nothing really happened until half an hour passed and the fingers of my right hand curled up into a fist and started to fuse together, yeah it bloody well hurt. Chrysalis laughed when she saw this first stage happen. "The first part of the conversion involves changing your bodies into those of a changelings, you will rank slightly higher then a normal drone, my personal guards, but ultimately you will still be drones under my total control," she explained and Ethan replied, "rot in hell, you bitch," but she laughed, "I probably will, my little changeling, I probably will," A changeling drone flew in, it said, "my queen, we need to attack soon, love supplies are becoming low," she replied, "yes we will attack as soon as these two converts get connected to the hive mind and are fully converted,"

"Yes, my queen," the drone simply replied and left. I winced as my right hand became a hoof and turned black, oh and even a few stinking holes burned into it, dammit it hurt. Chrysalis laughed at this and I saw the same thing happen to Ethan's hand. If I could, I would panic but sadly the cocoon was full of some sort of gooey, sticky stuff which made it unable to move, the only thing I can do is breathe and talk. The conversion seemed to pick up its pace, my other hand became a hole ridden hoof and my right leg also, "goodbye fingers," I heard Ethan say and I have to crack a smile at that. My legs suddenly wither and turn black, holes appearing in them, now instead of arms and legs, I have hooves and legs. I feel a sharp, stinging pain in my back, clear blue wings burst through as chitin spreads round my body. I scream as my eyes blank out and I feel a sharp object coming out of my forehead, a horn. I can only feel pain now, I can't see anything, all I can feel is pain running through my head and body, I black out.

"Drone, can you hear me?" asks a voice I quickly identify as the queen, "yes, my queen," I reply. In my head I can hear a chant, 'obey obey obey' It pierces my thoughts and my queen says, "thinking, can't have too much of that now, can we," I hiss as I open my eyes to see the queen sitting down next to another drone. Then, through the hive mind, I feel a voice cry out, 'all changelings, awaken and prepare for war, we leave for Ponyville immediately!' She then starts to upload something into my head, a battle spell, a mind control spell and the ability to fly. I spread my wings and hover above the ground, she informs us,"you are my guards, stay with me during the fight, and remember, we want to convert Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia, not drain them," Ethan and I nod. Our queen then flies out, where the army is waiting, over 4 hundred thousand changelings, prepped for battle. Chrysalis turns the army invisible as we fly over Ponyville. The army start to take some love then we charge, Chrysalis then teleports herself,Ethan and I into the library, where Twilight is about to grab her element. I fire a maiming spell at her and she falls to the floor. Ethan blocks the door as Chrysalis and I walk over to her. "Twilight, long time no see," Chrysalis says. I grin and she says, "what are you going to do with me?"

"Convert you into a changeling," I say. She then says, "you can't, it's impossible," she claims, "oh yeah, then what do you think I put Celestia into a cocoon at the wedding, to convert her of course, sadly the conversion takes a while so it never finished, yours will," My queen replies then we charge up our horns and fire cocoon spells at her. She screams but is then consumed by the cocoons. We look outside the window to see all the Ponyville residents apprehended by changelings, Chrysalis laughed, stage one of the take over was completed, now time for Ponyville to witness Twilight Sparkle's changeling conversion.

A/N

I won't be able to update as frequently now (schoolwork) but I will try to update ASAP. Review and follow, tell me if you enjoyed the chapter and ask me what you want to happen next, I'm open for ideas. I'm also planning a new story, I will need 5 Pony OCs so please PM me them, but yeah, have a good day/night


	7. Chapter 7: Princess Venom

Chapter 7

A/N

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this fic, I don't know if I should continue, I am suffering from writers block right now, I'm loosing inspiration for this, should I continue? Mild gore ahead, also to any that have read Stefafin's 'A Human In Another World' Midnight Arrow is my OC, I asked him if he could be in it and he said yes just to clear up any confusion.

The citizens of Ponyville were all gathered at the town square, surrounded by changelings. Queen Chrysalis, the changelings Ethan and George, and Twilight and the other 5 elements of harmony were in cocoons, they were slowly becoming changelings. George and Ethan fiercely stood, protecting their queen. Chrysalis spoke, "Weak citizens of Ponyville, your defence has been destroyed, behold, the elements of harmony are becoming my slaves," Applejack weakly groaned then yelled, "ah may be becomin' a changelin' but Ah'm still gonna fight ya,"

"Yeah," agreed Rainbow Dash, "you tell her'AJ,"

Chrysalis snorted, "you do not understand, Ethan and George here got to become my royal guards, you will simply be drones, powerless, mindless drones. Apart from Twilight here, she will be my heir, she has more power then Celestia herself, she just cannot control it," the ponyvillians stared in horror as Chysalis' horn lit up, speeding along the conversions. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash each emoted various yells of pain as they were turned into your average, common drone. Twilight, however, was only speeding up a tiny bit. Twilight struggled for all she was worth, she tried igniting her horn only to find that she couldn't. Her magic was failing her. Chrysalis said, "behold, my heir rises, Twilight Sparkle is no more, Princess Venom is born!" Chrysalis' horn shined even brighter and Twilight started to black out, the conversion was rapidly completing. She felt her skin be replaced by black chitin and her hair lost its colour, turning light blue like Chrysalis'. She groaned loudly and the cocoon started to glow, green light spilling everywhere. Suddenly the cocoon burst into pieces, landing in the crowd of ponies. One pony who was brown with a sand timer cutie mark cried out, "oh blast, I knew I should have reversed the polarity," Ethan looked at him strangely and I had my first original thought since I became a changeling, 'oh shit, we have a time lord in our midst,'

'How interesting,' Chrysalis interrupted my thoughts, invading my head. She said, 'my heir, Princess Venom is almost in the hive mind, she is showing few signs of resistance, I will need yours, Ethan's and her help to defeat Celestia, Luna and Cadence. Venom will go for Luna, I will go for Celestia and you two go for Cadence, free a pony in the jails, I contacted him in his sleep, he thirsts for revenge against the princesses. His name is Midnight Arrow, he is black with a grey mane and tail that has a crimson stripe running vertically down it. He wants get out of jail and I told him we could help.'

'Uurgh, okay, but you know I hate working with ponies,' Ethan butted in then a new voice said, 'we must plan, when do we attack Canterlot, (banterlot), do we turn invisible and sneak through, or do we just storm the palace?'

'whoah whoah, who are you?' Ethan questioned, 'I am Princess Venom, guard, what are you doing, conversing with the queen?'

'enough, Venom, Ethan and Michael are my royal guards, not mere drones, Ethan, from now on you will guard Venom, not me, Michael, you are now my personal assistant and bodyguard, stay by me in the fight but still go for Cadence, you and Ethan will be my two princes once we take over Equestria,' said Chrysalis

'Swag' I said and then Chrysalis put out an all hive call, 'Changelings, half your numbers, one half come with us to Canterlot, the others, stay here and guard the ponies,'

Half the changelings 50000 of them, came over to us and formed a battle formation. Chrysalis turned us all invisible and we sabotaged the train line. We then flew over to Canterlot where there were guards everywhere. Then Chrysalis gave the signal and the army dive bombed the city as a distraction. Chrysalis, Venom, Ethan and I then strolled into the palace, with all the guards dealing with the army we had an easy time getting to the jail to free the pony. The pony saw us and said, "it's about bloody time, I was getting bored waitin' for you changlin's." He had a British accent and a pissed off look on his face. Chrysalis then fired her magic at the bars and they broke, freeing the pony, "the name's Midnight Arrow, so when we be attacking the princesses, I wanna go for Luna, the nighttime is my prime time, I can beat her easily,"

Chrysalis replied, "you may help Princess Venom here attack Luna, do you wish to become a changeling or stay as you are?"

"No disrespect queen, but I would prefer to stay like this, at least until the fight ends," Midnight replied. Chrysalis nodded and then 5 guards rushed in, "surrender in the name of Celestia!" One cried, he was white with blue hair, he reminded me of Twilight in a way, before I was a changeling and she was Venom. Chrysalis snorted, "not likely," and fired a killing spell at one, it died immediately as the beam hit it. Midnight then dashed forward in speeds that would make Rainbow Dash jealous. He tackled a guard and started whacking it, blood poured out of its wounds then he ended its life by slamming his hoof into its neck. Venom, Ethan and I each shot one, killing them all. We exited the jail where Chrysalis looked out the window and grinned as she saw Canterlot in chaos that would rival Discord himself. We walked on until we got to the door to the throne room. Midnight started to hover, I charged up my horn, Ethan licked his fangs, Venom smirked and activated her horn and and Chrysalis cackled evilly then pushed open the door…

TO BE CONTINUED…

EVENTUALLY

A/N

Is anyone willing to make some cover art, I would really appreciate it so bad, if you do you will get a shoutout in every chapter, a fav and a follow, a cookie (::) and lots of thanks from me… Please?

As always, review and tell me what you think, but yeah, hope you enjoyed. Oh wait I forgot, after I finish the actual story I will put in chapters that I wrote but didn't put into the story due to various reasons, leave ideas for those in the reviews for me please.

Good day/night


	8. Chapter 8: Trust

Chapter 8

Chrysalis pushed open the door. The three princesses and around twenty guards were standing there, glares on their faces and horns glowing with magical auras. Midnight yelled out a battle cry of something like,

"Come at me, bitches!" And launched himself at the guards. Chrysalis shook her head in slight amusement and said in the hive mind,

'Venom, charge up that earthquake spell I just sent you, Midnight can take care of the guards. Ethan and George, you can go for Cadence, draw power from her love.'

'Yes my queen,' I replied.

Celestia spoke, " I'm surprised you had the guts to attack again, Chrysalis, especially after what happened last time,"

"From what I remember I defeated you and captured the elements, and almost took over all of Equestria," Chrysalis retorted.

Celestia growled then said, "why isn't Twilight responding to my messages?"

Chrysalis laughed evilly and replied, "why Celestia, didn't you realise I now have a successor, her name is Princess Venom, or as you knew her, Twilight Sparkle. As for the rest of the elements, I converted them, they are now mere drones in my kingdom as you shall soon be and almost were last time I attacked,"

Celestia gasped in shock. "But… How did you… What?" She stuttered.

"Oh it wasn't hard," says Chrysalis, "Ponyville isn't defended at all, we just marched in and took over. Half my army is there right now to keep hold of that area."

If looks could kill, Celestia would have committed genocide on the Changelings.

"You underestimate me," Celestia said and charged an overpowered laser out of her horn. Chrysalis did the same and as they met, there was a huge shockwave and everyone else in the room was thrown back including Midnight who was launched away from the pile of guards he was beating the crap out of.

"Oh shit," he said as he flew back through the air. He just spread his black wings in time to avoid crashing through the wall, he then turned it into a dive bomb and flew straight at Luna who's back was turned. He crashed into her and they started trading blows and insults.

Chrysalis was loosing her battle with Celestia, her old enemy. The sun goddesses yellow beam was slowly edging towards her horn, consuming her brilliant green one. If it touched her, the changelings were screwed. She felt Venom giving her love to power and strengthen her. She grinned and pushed back against Celestia. Then that nuisance, Cadence added her magic to the mix. Chrysalis couldn't adjust to the new magical influence and the combined energy touched her horn. Her eyes widened in shock.

"NOOOO!" She yelled as she started to black out. The love her army was giving her wasn't enough and she was weaker then ever. She saw Midnight get overwhelmed by 50 more guards that rushed in and they restrained his wings so he couldn't fly. Celestia walked over to her and said,

"Looks like this invasion is over, Chrysalis," and Celestia fired up her horn. Ethan left from his fighting with Luna and flew in front of the fatal magic fired at Chrysalis. He took the blow instead of Chrysalis and he was blown sideways.

George rushed over to him and said,

"Oh shit, Ethan, I'm so sorry,"

Ethan used up his final energy reserve to morph back into his human form. George cried. His only companion passed away right in front of him. His eyes darkened and narrowed. He felt his changeling conversion reverse. He saw this happen to everyone in the room who was converted. He growled as he grew taller and his hands reappeared. They curled into fists and itched for something to punch. He saw Celestia's horn glowing. She was reversing the conversion by magic. He glanced at Chrysalis, or, the alicorn who was Chrysalis. She had a mint green coloured body and cream coloured mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a wave with a longboat sailing on it. George's eyes widened from their narrowed state. Twilight interrupts, "Princess Celestia, I don't understand, what happened. All I remember was George and Ethan disappearing,"

"Twilight, George, this is my other sister, Calm Waters, she is princess of the oceans,"

George blinked, there was another bloody princess, what happened to Chrysalis. The last thing he remembered has going on a walk and a few strange memories of being a changeling. Then he remembered everything. He was converted into a changeling and attacked Ponyville. Then they went for Canterlot and got defeated by Celestia. He wondered if he could still shapeshift but sadly, his powers had left him. Celestia then looked at Midnight, she said,

"Midnight Arrow, you are one of the fastest pegasi, you were high up in the royal guard however you just had to let your conduct go astray. I am willing to give you one last chance as captain of Princess Calm Waters guard."

"Thank you, Princess Celestia," Midnight said.

Then Celestia turned on George.

"George, I trusted you not to attempt to overthrow me yet you still are defiant. I'm afraid that you are too unpredictable, you are to be turned into a pony immediately."

"Aww c'mon Celestia, it's not my fault I was born that way, please don't do this," he whined.

Celestia sighed, "I'm truly sorry, George but you are too chaotic and I have need for you to be a pony,"

"Fuck," George simply said as all four princesses horns charged and shot out at him. He felt it hit him, it felt like he was being punched in the chest. He blacked out.

He awoke in a black void. Celestia was standing by him. All around were scenes from his childhood, the bullies who teased him without end about his big nose, his volcano spot on his forehead and many other things. His first encounter with the horrible poison called lasagne and many other childhood memories and some more recent ones. Celestia looked upset, "what's wrong?" He asked her,

"Did you really go through all that bullying?" Asked Celestia,

"Yep," he replied, "lasted from my fourth year in school into the seventh and a bit in the eighth,"

"How can you just shrug that off?" She asked,

"Oh I had my ways, I wasn't a snitch, I just ignored them, pretended they didn't exist,"

Celestia nodded then said, "listen George, I have reason to make you into a pony, you see, when we found the elements there was another, The Element of Trust. You have trusted me, Twilight, even Chrysalis. You deserve this element more then anyone you just have to become a pony."

"Gah fine," George said and then said, "I suppose this means I won't be going home then?" he said and Celestia confirmed it by nodding.

"What type of pony do you want to be?" She asked,

"Umm, Pegasus," He replied. Celestia nodded then said,

"Don't you hate us ponies?" She asked,

"Uuh well, some stuff here is really cringey and makes me want to kill myself but you ponies aren't that bad, you do irritate me, though,"

"Very well," Celestia said and fired her magic at me.

A/N

Well I bet you didn't see that coming, don't worry though, George will still hate other ponies and still has a grudge on Celestia, this will still be a Hater in Equestria story, don't hate me.

Have a good day/night

MichaelTheBoss


	9. Chapter 9: Trollestia

Chapter 9: Trollestia

A/N: Thinking of giving up on this fic, what do you suggest I should do? Major TG and TF in this chapter. I loved writing it and I want to write more like it.

Mother (pause) fucking, Celestia. Yeah, her spell didn't fail, I was now a pony. Great. That isn't it though, she did mess up on her spell, not only was I a pony, but I was also… A mare. Yep, a female. I blinked as Midnight tried to hold in a laugh but he couldn't.

"Oh, poor you," he managed to get out inbetween spluttering laughter, "oh man, that's rich,"

"What?" I asked then jerked my head up as my voice was high pitched,

"Celestia messed up, she, she turned you female!" He laughs and I storm over to a mirror, to see a peach coloured pony with red hair stare back at me. Needless to say, I wasn't exactly impressed with Celestia's antics,

"Celestia you fucking bitch!" I yelled at her, "this is NOT okay, you better know how to make me human again because this is unacceptable!"

"I don't know how," she says quietly,

"WHAT!" I roared, " you could at least give me my cock back because this," I pointed to my new vagina, "IS NOT FUCKING MEANT TO BE HERE!"

Celestia let out a small laugh and said,

"I'm sorry George but there's nothing I can do about this, I can get you a psychiatrist to help you get settled into your new life but that's all I'm afraid,"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" I yelled, "IS THERE ANYTHING ANY OF YOU PRINCESSES CAN DO, AT LEAST WHEN I WAS A CHANGELING I COULD SHAPE SHIFT, I HOPE THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE!" I ranted for quite a while in my new, female pony voice. I knew I should've been mourning Ethan but I was to worked up over being turned into the opposite gender to realise. Eventually I calmed down enough for Celestia to say,

"You can still stay with Twilight and I will arrange for a psychologist I know to help you get settled in your new mare body,"

"I don't want your fucking psychological creeps anywhere near me," I muttered then left with Twilight. Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rainbow were waiting for then at Donut Joe's. As they entered, George sighed as Rainbow said,

"Hey Twilight, who's this new pony?"

"It's me," I said, " George. Celestia pissed up another spell and this is what she did to me,"

Rainbow burst out laughing,

"Yeah right Twilight," she said, " if this is meant to be a prank, it's not very good,"

"LISTEN SKITTLES!" I yelled at her, "STOP BEING SUCH AN ARROGANT PRICK AND LISTEN TO ME, I AM GEORGE!"

"whatever you say," she said and Rarity said,

"Darling, you look absolutely divine, you need to let me make you some new clothes,"

"For the last time Rarity, I may be a mare but that doesn't mean I have any less mild language or any less of a small temper then back when I was a human,"

"But still darling, once you realise being a mare isn't all that bad, we can have such fun together, we can by clothes, check out stallions-"

"NO!" I yelled again, "I'M NOT GAY, AND BESIDES, CELESTIA WILL FIND A WAY TO FIX THIS," I was trying to convince myself more then anyone there. We took the train ride back to Ponyville and everyone was still recovering from the changeling invasion. We got to the library to find a pony waiting outside,

"Are you George?" She asked me, I grimly nodded my head,

"Follow me, Celestia sent me to help you,"

"I don't need your help, Celestia will find a way to reverse this," I reassured myself again,

"It looks like you do, you need help becoming a mare on the inside," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"I mean that you are a mare on the outside but a stallion on the inside. There's no such thing as a stallion in a mare's body,"

"Well you're looking at one right now, so until Celestia fixes this mess, it will exist," I stated,

"Unless we get you in touch with your feminine side," she said and grinned, "now first, describe my appearance to me,"

"Umm okay, you're a mare with a pink body and a creamy yellow mane. Your eyes are light blue and your cutie mark is an ink blot," I said, unsure of what she was getting at,

"Okay, now describe that stallion over there,"

"Urgh fine, he's a tall pegasus with an attractive brown body and cute black hair, his eyes are also brown and his cutie mark is a whirlwind,"

"See, you just called him attractive and cute, unless you're gay, that's a mare's opinion," she pointed out,

"Did I, oh shit this is worse then I thought," I said,

"It's not so bad, you clearly have a part of a mare's personality in you, now let me give you a makeover," she said,

"NO!" I yelled but she already dragged me into her house and put a brush through my messed up mane. She then styled it, occasionally pulling on it, which did hurt a lot and she sprayed hairspray and all sorts of womanly things. When she finally finished, I looked in the mirror and what I said shocked me,

"I love it, thanks," I said and she looked pleased.

"I told you there's no such thing as a stallion in a mare's body," she grinned triumphant. Then Celestia burst in saying,

"George, I found a way to turn you into a stallion," then she saw me and burst out laughing, "that is if you want to, I have to say, you look tremendous,"

"Please Celestia, get me outta here," I begged and she did. The psychiatrist waved goodbye and we entered Twilight's house.

"She broke me," I said, "she made me lose my mind for a bit and I actually started to become a mare, it was terrifying,"

Celestia just shook her head in amusement and fired her horn at me. When I opened my eyes, I saw I was still a mare but there was another slight problem on her behalf again, this time she turned me into an alicorn.

"CELESTIA!" I yelled.

"Sorry," she said, I suppose you're a princess now,"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, YOU RUIN EVERYTHING DON'T YOU, YOU BETTER NOT SEND ME BACK TO THAT PSYCHIATRIST, SHE ALMOST CONVINCED ME TO BECOME A MARE FOR REAL!" I ranted again,

"You will have to go back," she stated calmly, "you're a princess now, you need to be a mare or you will be faced with some very odd questions,"

"I don't want to be a fucking princess, not even a prince. I hate this world, there is no logic to this whatsoever,"

Celestia sighed,

"Well it's either become a princess and a proper mare or just become a proper mare, as soon as I can reverse all of this, you can slap me across the face again if you want,"

"I'm holding you to that," I growled as she took me back to the psychiatrist's house. She knocked on the door,

"We still need help with George, I kinda messed up the spell and turned him into an alicorn princess," she called in. The psychiatrist rushed to the door and beckoned me inside.

"Hello again," she said cheerfully, how about I fix your mane again, the spell really roughed it up,"

"NO PLEASE," I begged but it was no use. She blindfolded me and started working on my mane. After she finished, she said,

"Now for some makeup, I'll just be a second,"

"Please stop you psychopath," I asked but she just giggled,

"Now now George, a mare never insults somepony like that,"

"But I'm not a mare!" I stated once again.

"Well you look like one, sound like one, you're starting to talk like one and now you smell like one. Face it George, you're a mare now, and not just any ordinary mare, but a princess,"

"I suppose I am, aren't I," I gave up,

"Cheer up George, we'll need to pick a new name for you as well, George isn't a mares name, let alone a princesses," she stated. "And besides, your makeup is done now,"

"Great," I muttered. She Unblindfolded me and I stared into the mirror. I, I couldn't describe how I looked, the only word I could think of is, well, breathtaking.

"Thank you!" I squealed then shoved my hood into my mouth to block off any more comments coming from the mare inside of me. 'don't listen to the mare' I repeated over and over in my head. I think I might die from the stress of all this. Celestia trotted in and was about to say something but then her face turned red from embarrassment and her wings popped open, erect in the sky.

"Dammit wingboners," I heard her mutter and I laughed way too hard,

"Wingboners? That's ridiculous Hahahahahahaha I can't believe this, I've turned Celestia on," I laughed and clutched my sides and gasped for breath. Eventually her wings started to go down and my laughter ceased.

"Well then, Princess George," she said, "ready to go,"

"YES!" I cried out, "I swear that psychiatrist is trying to brainwash me,"

"It's seems you need more time for the mare in you to come out," Celestia decided, "I'll return tomorrow to see what progress you've made and I'll also think of a name for you and what you can be princess of,"

"Fuck you," I said, I had to get out of there. The psychiatrist said,

"Let's find you a lovely dress," and I yelped as she pulled me over to her wardrobe and blindfolded me again. I heard her rifling through clothes until she said,

"Yes, this one is perfect, okay George, I'm just going to levitate you so I can slip this dress on,"

I grunted as my hooves left the ground and I felt her dress me up, literally. And now I'm making terrible puns. Wonderful. She said,

"Okay George, we're done with your appearance now, though convincing you to embrace the mare inside needs a little more work, you're almost there though,"

I opened my eyes into the mirror and my jaw dropped. I don't have enough time to think of an amazing describing sentence so make one up yourself. My jaw dropped. My beauty level was over 9000.

"Ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh thank you so much," I squealed excitedly and she said,

"That's right George, embrace the mare, let it take over,"

And I did, worst mistake ever.

"I love it," I stated and twirled for her. She clapped her hooves and I said,

"Oh what's for dinner?"

"Umm hayburgers," she said and I said,

"Yay, I love hayburgers,"

The psychiatrist said,

"See George, was it so bad to embrace your feminine side?"

"It was amazing," I said, "I love being a mare,"

"And you should, when the princess returns, she'll be delighted with the progress we've made,"

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up in the double bed the psychiatrist willingly let me use. I got up and decided to go style my hair how she did it yesterday. I succeed in doing so and she walks in,

"Good morning," she said, "I trust you had a pleasant night,"

"Yeah I did thanks," I say and then Celestia comes in.

"Hello George,"

"Hi," I respond happily,

"I've thought of a name for you,"

"Fire away,"

"Lasting Light," Celestia said,

"I love it," I replied then Celestia asked the psychiatrist,

"I trust you managed to convince him to,"

"Yes I did, I even let her have my best dress,"

"Thanks, this will make him a lot less chaotic then before. I can finally keep her under control. The whole changeling business was his fault,"

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" I shouted, "you mean to tell me that you deliberately turned me into a mare and alicorn princess to keep me under control and stop me from doing anything wrong?"

"Yes," Celestia said and burst out laughing. "I can't believe you willingly almost became a mare. I'm so telling Midnight, Luna, Cadence and Calm Waters about this, this is too good." She then quickly snapped a photo of me in my dress with my hair styled. I took control back from the mare in me. Celestia magically sent the picture to Everyone I knew with a letter reading:

_THIS IS GEORGE MILLS AS A MARE. HE WILLINGLY BECAME A MARE FOR A DAY AND A BIT!_

She then asked me,

"Now Lasting Light, you can stay like that and become a princess as long as you let your mare personality take over again, you can live as a normal mare with your mare personality I can try to turn you back into a stallion, I'm not very good with that spell though,"

"Umm, for a start, don't call me that, and please try to make me a stallion, I've had enough of being brainwashed." Then at the worst time my mare personality took over,

"Wait, don't do that, I want to stay as a normal mare forever,"

"Are you sure?" Celestia asked,

"Yes," I confirmed and mentally kicked myself,

"Okay then Lasting Light, I welcome you to your new life as a mare. FOREVER."

**A/N**

**It obviously won't be forever. These next few chapters will have him randomly switching between having a mare personality and a normal one. Then things will eventually be fixed, or will John De Lancie ruin it for him/her.**

**As always:**

**Have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	10. Chapter 10: A Mare in Denial

Chapter 10: A mare in Denial

**A/N: I've decided to continue. This chapter will randomly switch between his mare personality and normal personality. When he is in his mare personality, the words will be in bold. His thoughts will always be in his normal personality.**

**Celestia walked off smiling to herself and chuckling before I could regain control and ask her to make me into a stallion. Well fuck, I can't even control my own mind anymore. What is my life?**

**"You can stay with me Lasting Light," said the psychiatrist, who is the cause of my double personality,**

**"Okay," I said happily and she said,**

**"My name is Shimmering Skies by the way, you can just call me Sky,"**

**"Okay Sky," I said, "what do you wanna do?"**

**"Let's go to find your friends, they'll want to see the new you,"**

"Let's go then," I said and we left for Ponyville. In the middle of the train ride I subtly regained control and I sighed in relief. Sky was reading a newspaper. She looked up at me and I smiled at her. I had to convince her the mare was still in control. We arrived in Ponyville and she went off to the market whilst I wondered to the library. I opened the door and shouted,

"Twilight you gotta help me!"

She rushed to the door and saw it was me,

"Oh there you are George, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that the psychiatrist that Celestia made me see convinced me for a bit to embrace my mare personality and now it keeps fighting me for control over this body,"

"Just let it take over for a second, I want to see what happens,"

"Urgh fine but it's gonna be hard for me to regain control,"

I let it take over and I was pushed back into the depths of my split mind. I said,

"**Hi Twilight, it sure is a nice day today, isn't it?"**

**"It is, how's life?" Twilight asked,**

**"It's amazing. Being a mare is making me so happy,"**

**'This isn't so bad, I like him like this,' Twilight thought to herself,**

**"That's great to hear, made any new friends,"**

**"yep, the kind mare who helped me become a true mare and showed me how to style my hair and what type of dresses suit me. Her name's Shimmering Skies and she's in the market," I said happily. I**nside though, I felt as if the more I let the mare take control, the weaker I get until she takes over completely. If that happens, I'll never get back. I push against the mare and succeed,

"Ya see what I mean?" I said, "it's the complete opposite of my personality, you need to get rid of her before she takes over completely,"

"I dunno George, she seems really nice. You're on your own for this one, sorry,"

"OH FUCK YOU!" I yelled as **the mare took over again.**

**"Hey, Lasting Light, do you wanna go to Rarity's to get some more clothes?"**

**"Yeah sure, all I have is this one dress,"**

**We walked to the boutique and Twilight knocked on the door. Rarity opened it and said,**

**"Oh hello Twilight, hello George," she said and I replied,**

**"Rarity, call me Lasting Light, I'm a mare now and it's so much better,"**

**"Oh okay," she said, surprised at my female personality,**

**"Well come on in, I suppose you want some clothes to suit you now, I have to say, what you're wearing now is divine, where did you get it?"**

**"The psychiatrist who helped me realise I'm now a mare and should act like it. She's in the market and I'm staying with her until I settle down completely. Her name's Shimmering Skies,"**

"Come on in and let's get your new measurements done," she said. I followed her in and my normal personality kicked in.

"Rarity you have to help me," I hissed,

"What's the matter, Lasting Light?" She asked,

"For a start, don't call me that. And for a second, Shimmering Skies is the problem, she's messing with my mind and making me believe I'm a mare. I don't have much time with this personality left, then I'll have to live with a mare's personality forever!"

"I'm sorry George but my magic isn't strong enough. If Celestia wants you like that, then I wouldn't dare go against her wishes, even for a friend. Your best shot is to ask Princess Luna, her magic might just be strong enough to fix this. That is. If she wants to,"

"Rarity you're a genius!" I cried then **Lasting Light took over again.**

**"Okay then, let's get on with this," I said cheerfully. Rarity grinned and took me through to the room.**

**1 HOUR LATER (still in mare personality)**

**I trotted out, cheerfully whistling. Rarity was working on my new dresses and I was going to find Sky. I found her talking to Twilight,**

**"Hi Sky, hi Twilight," I said,**

**"hi Light," Twilight said,**

**"Hey Light," said Sky, "wanna go get some lunch with Twilight?"**

"Yeah sure," I said then my normal personality finally one a battle against the mare in me. I forced a smile, when she was not listening, I muttered to Twilight

"Twilight, you better goddamn help me, I can't hold on much longer,"

"I'm sorry George but you know I can't disobey the princess or she'll drop me as her student or even worse, send me back to magic kindergarten!"

"Twilight she wouldn't do that but anyway, Rarity told me Luna might be able to help, how can I reach her without Celestia knowing?"

"Try contacting her in your dreams, she should hear you call,"

"Thanks, I'm gonna try to stop Lasting Light from regaining this body over lunch,"

"okay, if she notices, I want to see how she gets you to embrace your inner mare,"

"Urgh fine," I agreed and Sky said,

"we're here,"

"Great I'm starving," I said cheerfully.

Throughout my salad meal, Sky kept giving me strange looks, as if she knew I was faking. I then blew it one one sentence,

"Oh I'm so full, my stomach feels like shit,"

"Light," Sky scolded, "I already told you, mares don't use that language. You must need some more embracement of your inner mare, let's go home and sort this out,"

"Wait, may I come with you to watch this process and take notes, being student of Princess Celestia herself, they could come in handy,"

"Of course,"

We caught a train and I groaned, knowing that Twilight would watch Sky style my hair and do my makeup, which somehow encouraged my female side to come out. We arrived in Canterlot at her house and Sky beckoned Twilight and I into her room and she blindfolded me. I groaned, knowing what was coming. She washed my hair first this time, it had been getting rather greasy. Then she started styling it. "I don't know exactly how it works," she said, "but doing his hair and makeup and getting her a dress causes her female side to manifest more," she finished and then did my makeup. I heard Twilight stifle a laugh. Then Sky levitated me up and put a dress on me. I grunted as it tightened around my waist and then she took off my blindfold. **Lasting Light completely took over, pushing me back to the last area I hold before I fail completely. **

**"I look gorgeous," I said.**

**A/N**

**This story arc will last 6 more chapters and will have him switching randomly between him and Light. Please review and fav and follow. Tell me what you want to happen, what you think will happen and if you want anything specific, tell me in the reviews, I read all of them.**

**Have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	11. Chapter 11: Sweet Sweet Fingers

Chapter 11: Sweet Sweet Fingers

**A/N: NOT ACCEPTING ANY OCS RIGHT NOW.**

**"I look gorgeous," I said, posing in the mirror. I saw Twilight taking down notes behind me and Sky was whistling to herself. **

**"Well, I believe I have all the information I need," Twilight said, "goodbye Sky, bye Light," **

**"Bye Twilight," I said. She left back to Ponyville and Sky made us some salads. I didn't miss meat, sure it was nice but have you ever ate roses? They are even better then Nandos. And they taste like chicken.**

**I have almost completely let go of being a stallion, being a mare is so much better. Sky has given me a few dresses to help me get settled down, and it works. Doing more feminine activities makes me almost eradicate the stallion, which is good. Sky and everyone is so nice to me, always complimenting me and helping me along. I must remind myself to thank Princess Celestia for doing this for me in the first place, she's so wise and nice. I let my thoughts wonder for a bit. **

THAT NIGHT

I walked around in my dreamscape. The last time I did this, I organised a deal with Queen Chrysalis. This time, I'm attempting to contact Princess Luna. At least in my dreams, I get to have my man personality back. The mare has pretty much removed me from this body. Luna is my last hope. I called out,

"Luna? LUNA?"

She suddenly appeared in front of me,

"What is it, George?"

"Okay, Luna, listen to me. After Celestia turned me into a female pony, she sent me to this psychiatrist who's pretty much been trying to brainwash me into becoming a 'true mare'. I don't have much time left before I lose my mind to the mare completely. You have to help me,"

"Okay George, I will. Meet me at Donut Joe's, tomorrow at 2:00pm,"

"Thank you Luna," I said, "though I might randomly switch personalities whenever. If that happens, do whatever you can to get the real me back,"

"Farewell, George. Shimmering Skies is waking up now and you should be too."

"Goodbye Princess," I said and the mare took over me again. I retreated back to my mental holdout.

**We decided to have a day shopping in Canterlot. Sky wanted new clothes and all mine were hers anyway so I also wanted some. We left her house at around 11am and we parted ways, agreeing to meet up again at 4:00pm. We both wanted time alone. I browsed the shops and secretly checked out the stallions, when a nagging voice in my head said,**

'stop looking at those stallions, you're not gay and you're not going to be a pony much longer. Luna is going to fix all of Celestia's mistakes and I'm going to give Celestia a piece of my mind. Just please let me control the body,' I sighed and let my other personality take over. He says,

"Thank God that worked," and checked the time, 1:30pm. Time goes by quickly when you're battling yourself for control over your body. I (normal personality) then tapped my hoof and wondered about, exploring Canterlot. I overheard to stallions talking,

"I'm telling you Ted, that mare over there is smokin' hot, she's gonna love me. It's gonna be legen- wait for it- dary,"

"Are you sure Barney?" the other one said to the one in the suit who I assumed was Barney and he replied,

"Yeah, just watch me," and walked over to me,

"Hey," he said, "wanna go to the bar, drinks on me," then I decided to shock him,

"Thanks but no thanks, I wouldn't be a mare if you're ridiculous Princess Celestia hadn't fucked up her magic, I would be a human, AND MALE!"

"Oh," he said awkwardly and dashed back to his friend, Ted, who was dying of laughter.

I shook my head in humour then realised it was 2:05. I found Donut Joe's and entered to see Luna sitting alone. We made eye contact and she stood up and walked over to me.

"Hello," she said,

"Luna, please tell me you can help, I can't take anymore of this,"

"Don't worry, I can help, let's go somewhere private,"

We left the restaurant and found a dark alleyway. She fired her horn at me and I was encased in a blue magical aura. The female presence in me slipped away and I started to regain my humanity. I sighed in relief as the spell finished,

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see my own fingers," I said and continued with, "now if you excuse me, I need to have a word with your sister about her… Antics," I jogged off but was sidetracked by another pony,

"You will go on a great journey," she said,

"Umm what?" I replied,

"I dunno, doesn't everypony go on a journey at some point in their lives, I think I might have something you would like in my shop,"

"Okay," I said and she led me inside. Inside there was a number of trinkets and baubles. And she got me out a stick,

"Wow," I said, "I always wanted a stick,"

"It's a walking stick," she said, "just let me enchant it for you," she fired her laser at it and the stick grew to fit my size and carvings appeared on it, ones from my past in Equestria.

"Neat," I whistled,

"I also made it next to impossible to break, it holds your memories of Equestria in it and whenever a new one pops up,,it will appear on the staff. Is that one of you attacking Princess Celestia?"

"Yep," I said, and she replied,

"That'l be 20 bits please,"

I handed over the cash and left with it. Celestia would be doing her court right now so I decided to pay her a visit. I left for the castle.

I arrived and joined the queue, which was moving pretty quickly. After about 15 mins I was next and I readied my staff to bop over her head.

"NEXT!" One of the guards called and I walked in, swinging my staff like a badass. Celestia gasped when she saw me and said,

"George, how did you, how are you here, you're a pony,"

"Not any more," I grinned, "courtesy to your wonderful sister," Her eyes widened and I smirked, taking my chance. As soon as her head got low enough, I forgot about all the guards, and took a massive swing at her. My staff connected with her face and the backlash my arm got was horrible. Celestia stumbled backwards and the guards piled on me but she said,

"STOP!" and they all got off.

"You had that one coming for a long time," I stated and she nodded in agreement,

"I suppose I have, Element of Trust,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I need to ask you something. Can you give me some bits for a new house, I think Twilight is tired of having me stay there and no way am I going anywhere near that crazy Shimmering Skies again,"

"It's the least I can do," she said and I grinned, my day was s success.

**A/N:**

**And that ends this plot sequence. I'm thinking of doing a Q and A type chapter, if you think I should or shouldn't, tell me, I'm running out of ideas fast. If you think I should, feel free to post questions to ask George with your review. I read all of them. If you haven't noticed, a lot of this fic is based off Bronywriter of FIMfiction's fics about TD, I recommend you go check them out, anyone get the reference in this chapter?**

**Have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmares

Chapter 12: Nightmares

**A/N: Revival will be the next thing I update. Just wanted to get this out first.**

I left Canterlot with Twilight and the others, glad to be human again, and not a woman or mare. When Twilight and I got back to hers, Spike handed me a heavy letter with Celestia's neat writing on it,

_To George Mills,_

_Enclosed is over 9000 bits in cash, I owe you it. Can we forgive each other now?_

_From Princess Celestia_

_P.S: Luna says don't disturb her dream watching again,_

_P.P.S: Jk, annoy her all you want._

I silently laughed at that and took the heavy envelope to my area of the library. I hid it in my pillow sack and went to browse the houses on sale, I wanted a nice but fairly cheap one, so I could spend the rest of my money decorating it. I had a look around Ponyville at all the houses on sale. I found one I particularly liked. It wasn't too far away from the library either. It was a simple bungalow. A few rooms, a kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms and a living room. The door opened out into his living room. It cost little over 3000 bits. Stuff could either cost cheap or expensive, there wasn't an inbetween. I paid all the cash and Mayor Mare gave me the keys. I spent the rest of the day redecorating, I placed my stick in the corner and lied down on my newly acquired double bed. It had simple blue sheets and a few pillows. Suddenly, the door flew open and Midnight flew in, panting,

"Hey, George," he said, casually, trying and failing to look cool,

"Hey Midnight," I replied, "why are you here?"

"Princess Calm Waters wants to see you in her court,"

"Ookay," I said. I forgot that Chrysalis turned into Calm Waters when Celestia reversed the conversion.

"Also she wants you to bring Ven-I mean Twilight along too," he said, stumbling over his words.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked,

He sighed, "no, I'll tell you and Twi all about it in Princess Calm Water's castle,"

"Okay," I repeated, unsure what to say.

1 HOUR LATER

Twilight, Midnight and I arrived at Calm Water's castle and got escorted by Midnight's two lieutenants. Neither of them said anything, just like every other guard apart from Shining Armour (severely wounded after the changeling incident) and Midnight.

We entered her court and she spoke up,

"Guards, leave us," the two lieutenants exited the room.

"Tell me," she said, "have any of you been having nightmares since the invasion?"

"Yes," Twilight said, "it's always the same. We go in to beat Celestia and succeed. Then everything starts to light up, and it stings badly. Then it's as if my body is being pulled apart and I'm terrified,"

"I've had the same dream," Midnight says and Calm Waters agrees,

"I haven't had any nightmares," I said, "but that's probably because I was a mare for a bit,"

"I think I know where these nightmares are coming from," Calm Waters states,

"When you were converted, you were connected and fully integrated into the hive mind. Now you're back to normal but the connection weakly remains. The nightmares are being spawned in the hive mind by most likely another hive to try and weaken us, so then can try and take over. But hey, that's just a theory, a fanfiction theory. Thanks for watching." (I had to put that in. Sorry.)

"Umm what?" I asked,

"Nothing important," she said, "so yeah, the only way to stop these nightmares is to reconvert. Nothing else will. But this time, as Chrysalis, I won't attack Canterlot but I'll forge an alliance with Celestia,"

"So, you're saying that, despite not being converted, I am still connected weakly to the hive mind," Midnight said. Calm Waters replied,

"You were in the presence of a changeling queen, princess and guard captains. Being in the presence of lots of powerful ranked changelings at the same time tends to leave a bit of the hive mind in anyone around,"

"Okay I think I get it," Midnight said.

"I'm gonna need to tell Celestia this," said Twilight but Calm Waters said,

"I told her yesterday, she's coming here very soon to reverse her anti conversion spell so you don't have to go through the pain of the cocoon conversion again,"

As soon as she finished that sentence, Celestia walked in and I glared at her, despite all the cash she gave me, I almost was taken over by a mare personality. It takes more then just money and a whack round the head with a stick to forgive something like that.

"Hello," she said, "I heard what's been going on. Calm Waters, are you sure that this is the right thing to do. You've only been a pony for a few days and you already want to be Chrysalis again,"

"Sister, I may call myself Chrysalis in that body but it's still me in there, I won't lose control again,"

"Okay, if you're sure about this," Celestia confirmed.

"WAIT!" Twilight yelled, "will this make me a changeling princess again?"

"Yes," Celestia said, "the other bearers haven't been having nightmares because you only made them into drones, they were barely in the hive mind to begin with,"

Celestia's horn lit up the yellow colour and I felt myself shrink. I closed my eyes, not watching it happen to me. This time, as I reconnected to the hive mind, there was no ongoing chant of 'obey', just small conversations between drones. Then two highly powerful figures emerged in it. I assumed it was Chrysalis and Twilight/Venom. I assumed she would keep the name Twilight. I opened my eyes to see Chrysalis and Celestia talking in hushed whispers. Suddenly Celestia says,

"There is now a confirmed alliance between Equestria and Chrysalis's hive. Created on the 19th February 1183,"

"So that's the date here," I muttered to myself. I remembered how to shapeshift again so I morphed back into myself with a burst of green fire. Twilight did the same but Chrysalis stayed how she was.

"Aren't you gonna change back?" Celestia asked Chrysalis,

"No," she replied, "if we have an alliance now, there's no point in going back,"

THAT NIGHT

I mourned Ethan. Twilight had preserved his body for me as I had my gender problem. I decided to cremate him and keep his ashes in my house in an urn. I made a speech at his funeral, only Celestia, Luna, Chrysalis, The Mane 6 and I were there.

"Ethan was a good guy. He didn't deserve to die like that but he died a hero amongst changelings, protecting their queen. We had our arguments, everyone argues. I wished I would never have to say this, but I'm sorry, this was all my fault. I caused all of this. Goodbye Ethan, I will always remember you,"

**A/N**

**Sorry to end on a sad ending. So now George is a changeling again, but this time he has more free will. What will happen next?**

**Please review, request ideas and such, if you're new to this fic, fav and follow if you enjoyed.**

**Have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	13. Chapter 13: Magical Mystery Fuck Up

Chapter 13: Magical Mystery Fuck Up

George returned home from Ethan's funeral. He carried Ethan's ashes in a fancy urn Rarity hoof decorated. He practiced his shapeshifting and talked to Midnight through the hive mind. George was upset. It was the whole changeling business that got Ethan killed. He was a brainwashed little guard protecting his queen. George placed the urn on a shelf and wrote a note.

Here rests the ashes of Ethan Stone, a great companion and friend to all he met.

I then heard Chrysalis give off an all hive call:

"ALL REMAINING CHANGELINGS OF MY HIVE. RETURN TO MY CASTLE AT THESE COORDINATES!"

Enclosed was the coordinates for her palace. I stayed at my house and looked forward to my first pleasant nights sleep in ages.

I slept like a baby. I don't know why people say that, aren't babies meant to be dreadful sleepers. Aah well, who cares, I know I particularly don't. I was looking forward to today, Rainbow told me the weather was planned for a nice hot day so I was surprised when I heard thunder and lightning hit the ground closer to my new home then I would've liked. I grabbed my staff, which had a new image of me as Lasting Light permanently engraved on it. I looked at my window to see the biggest goddamn storm ever. Lightning then struck way to close for comfort and I decided on a plan. I put on a pissed off face and exited my house into the storm. I walk into the town center to see Rarity, horn powered up, causing this massive storm. Fluttershy, Twilight and Rainbow were coming from the opposite direction.

"What's going on?" I yelled to Twilight,

"I sort of messed up a spell and all our friends' cutie marks have changed round," Twilight yelled back. I looked back at Rarity, and realised she had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark. I said to Rarity,

"Listen to me Rarity, you need to power down your horn. Rainbow Dash can fix this,"

She must of not heard me so I lost my patience and grabbed her horn, burning my hand in the process. It powered down and Twilight convinced Rainbow to kick the clouds out. I wanted to shapeshift into a pegasus and join her but there was too many ponies around. Twilight then got Rainbow Dash's cutie mark back and they stated singing,

"A true true friend helps a friend in need-" I cut them off,

"stop that, stop that. You're not going to do a song whilst I'm here,"

They continued though so I just attempted to cover my ears. We went round all of Ponyville, fixing everything. Twilight then noticed my staff when we were walking back,

"Where did you get that?" She asked me,

"Oh," I replied, "well, shortly after the Lasting Light incident, a unicorn beckoned me into his shop and brought out his staff. It wasn't big enough for me so he used magic to make it grow and harden so nothing can break it. The carvings on it are memories, I've had some pretty nice memories on that thing,"

Only Rainbow Dash out of the whole mane 6 realised that was a massive innuendo. She burst out laughing and we reached the library. Twilight looked at me suddenly then said,

"Go on, say it,"

"What? Urgh why, but it's so gay, fine. Friendship is magic," I said and slammed my fist into my mouth in embarrassment. Twilight passed me my new element and finished the spell. I put my necklace on. Suddenly our elements shot out towards Twilight and a extremely bright light passed over and everypony passed out.

When I woke up, everypony else did, at the same time. But something was off about Twilight. She had grown wings.

"What happened?" She groaned,

"Well, to be honest, this is so pointless that I actually have no words to explain this one," I said, "you've grown useless wings. I mean, seriously. When are you ever going to use them. You can already teleport so getting around fast isn't a problem. Your magic is already OP as fuck, they are a nuisance to use and just in general, why?" I finished,

"Oh," she said, "so I've become an alicorn?"

"Yep," I confirmed. Celestia showed up with her convenient timing,

"Twilight, my student," she said, "you are now a princess. I don't know what you are princess of but that will be revealed soon. I watched you grow and I knew you deserved this," Celestia explained,

"Are you still, y'know, a changeling princess," I whispered to Twilight. She tried to shapeshift,

"I guess not. I'm finally free," she said,

"Lucky,"I replied, "sure, being a changeling is epic but Midnight and Chrysalis need when and when not to contact me."

Chrysalis suddenly teleported in and the bearers each yelled in shock and got into fighting positions,

"I'm not here to hurt you," Chrysalis said but Rainbow replied,

"Yeah right. Last time you were here, you turned us all into your mindless changeling slaves and you forced us to enjoy beating the crap out of everypony else," she said,

"Rainbow Dash, watch your language," Rarity scolded,

"But it's true, Chrysalis, you made me ugly. And I do not appreciate that,"

"Well, I'm still a changeling," I said. Every eye turned to me,

"Really?" Applejack questioned,

"Yes," I said and morphed into my changeling form and back. "And besides, we have an alliance now. It was confirmed yesterday and we are going to tell the whole of Equestria tomorrow,"

"Oh, okay," Rarity said awkwardly. "Well, it was fun to see everypony again, and to see your wonderful transformation but I really should be getting going," Rarity said and left. Everyone else used excuses until it was just Twilight, Chrysalis, Celestia and I,

"Okay listen up everypony," Celestia said, "the other hives have declared war on Chrysalis. It's imperative that we legitimise the alliance first thing tomorrow so may we please stay at George's?" Celestia asked,

"Fine," I said, "but no rape or interrupting my beauty sleep. I mean it," I said,

**A/N**

**There is that chapter done. Sorry if this seems rushed. Please leave suggestions, I'm running out of ideas, leave constructive criticism, praise or memes. If you haven't already, remember to Fav and Follow, it motivates me a lot.**

**Have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	14. Chapter 14: Allies

Chapter 14: Allies

**A/N: Finally a new plot sequence. Thanks so much to Twiphase for it. You deserve a cookie: (::). George Mills is based off me before I was a brony. Back when I hated on bronies like a little bitch.**

,.,.,

Luckily, during the night, Luna and Celestia stayed at Twilight's and Chrysalis stayed with me and, as far as I know, nopony raped each other. Thank goodness. I asked Chrysalis in the morning,

"Who do you think is leading the changelings now?"

"Well I still have a few loyal battle hardened warriors supporting me," she said, "I heard rumours whilst listening in to the other hives on the hive mind. Rumour states that they've contacted master of dark magic and he is ruling over them. That's not confirmed though, it could be any changeling queen. My guess would be Queen Metamorphosis. She was my arch nemesis before you arrived and would leap at any chance to take control of my hive,"

"Interesting," I mused and made myself and sandwich. Chrysalis looked awkward,

"Well, don't just stand there, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked,

"Don't you eat any love anymore?" She asked,

"Well, yeah, I secretly take some whilst walking around town but I still fish and Fluttershy lends me a few chickens every now and again,"

"Do you have any bacon?" She asked me,

"Yes actually," I said, "I can fry it up for you if you want,"

"Yes please," she replied, "I haven't had meat in ages. It's only used to celebrate back in the hive,"

"Well now you can have it," I said, cooking it up. There was another awkward silence as the bacon finished frying. I served it up and Chrysalis dug in whilst I finished my sandwich. Chrysalis then morphed into a random earth pony and we walked to Twilight's library.

Once we got inside, Chrysalis got rid of her disguise and Celestia and Luna summoned up enough magic to teleport Twilight, Chrysalis and I to her chambers in Canterlot Castle because magic. (I need to stop using that as a reason)

In Celestia's quarters. I noticed lots of cake crumbs on the floor. I hummed, suspicious of her cake eating habits. Celestia then told us to wait as she scribbled down a rough speech on a piece of paper. Chrysalis grinned as she realised the last two times she'd been here in that form was when she was invading. Now they were forging an alliance. All because George had interfered with everypony's business and created peace, mistakenly. George sighed, Celestia just pissed him off. He couldn't shake the fact that it felt like she was using him as a chess piece for a bigger game. As Celestia finished, he burped loudly then said,

"Woah, excuse me, Princess, That was a noisy one,"

Celestia just sighed and called for a meeting that was to be seen via magic all throughout the world. She walked out and spoke to the crowds of important ponies coming to see what this was all about. She spoke up, using a voice amplifying spell, not unlike the royal Canterlot voice. George found out about that the hard way, pissing Luna off too much. Celestia said,

"My dear ponies. Today an alliance is being forged between the ponies of Equestria and…" She paused for effect, "Queen Chrysalis, and the changelings still loyal to her,"

Queen Chrysalis walked out with me, I shapeshifted back into my changeling body as I walked out. The ponies gasped in shock and dries of uproar,

"This is preposterous," one shouted,

"you all must be brainwashed by that evil creature," another agreed.

Celestia held up her hoof for silence and she was granted with it,

"I am under no spell, brainwashing or hypnosis," she stated, "powerful members of Chrysalis's hive have turned against her and she only has a handful of loyal supporters left. They have joined a new hive ruled by Chrysalis's arch nemesis, Queen Metamorphosis. We want to help Chrysalis win this war so our nations can be friendly towards each other and become allies." Celestia finished and the crowd was silent. Suddenly a quiet voice said,

"So are we going to war with this new hive?"

"Yes," Celestia and Chrysalis spoke together, "war is imminent."

With that, Celestia disbanded the meeting and said Chrysalis could stay in the castle with her. Celestia was dreading Princess Cadence and Shining Armour's reaction. I suddenly stopped what I was doing as I felt a dreadful buzz going on from the hive mind. Chrysalis and I looked at each other in confusion. I wasn't able to make and sense of it but Chrysalis's eyes widened and she muttered,

"no it can't be him, anyone but him!"

I was lost.

"What are you an about Chrysalis, you crazy changeling?" I asked. She stared into my eyes.

"Could you not make sense of that?"

"No I don't speak buzz," I said

"I should teach you how to speak changeling in the hive mind," she mused but I distracted her fibrin that thought and repeated my question,

"but who are you talking about?"

She stared deeply into my eyes, making me feel kinda dizzy,

"HE has returned, George. HE is the master of dark magic I overheard being discussed,"

"But who is he?" I asked, feeling very exasperated,

"Sombra," she said, "King Sombra and Queen Metamorphosis have joined forces!"

**A/N**

**Dun dun duuuun! Sorry about the short chapter, I tried to make it as long as possible. I know I switch randomly between tenses in chapter but who cares, you can still understand it, right?**

**Once again, thanks for the plot sequence idea from Twiphase. You rock. **

**Revival will be updated soon enough but another chapter of this might come first. Is the quality of this fic going uphill or downhill, can you guys give me some feedback on how to improve and such in the reviews, it would really help me out. Thanks in advance.**

**Have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	15. Chapter 15: King Sombrero

Chapter 15: King Sombrero

**A/N: So close to 3000 views! I love you guys (and girls)**

"Who?" I asked whilst everypony else was frozen in fear.

"King Sombra was a champion of dark magic. He abused his powers and took control of The Crystal Empire, forcing everypony there to be his slave. He abused everything he had and was defeated by myself. If he has returned, then he will be thirsty for revenge. If he has teamed up with Queen Metamorphosis, he has an army at his deployment," Celestia explained,

"So what?" I said, "don't Chrysalis and I weird dark magic anyway? It sounds like I could take this guy on,"

"Changeling magic is a completely different type of magic all together," Chrysalis said, "we can use our magic in the form of green fire, cocoons, or lasers and energy beams. Changeling magic is used generally for offence and converting ponies. Many ponies could be converted into loyal drones of Metamorphosis if we don't stop her, and with the mix of Sombra's dark powers, they could turn the spell into a laser form and make it irreversible,"

"I get it now," I said, "so, King Sombrero is the target?"

"Yes," confirmed Celestia,

"Would Metamorphosis be able to convert Chrysalis and I into her supporters?"

"I don't know and I hope we won't have to find out," Chrysalis says. Suddenly, 5 guards rush in with 15 or so armoured changelings who all bowed when they saw former Queen Chrysalis,

"My queen," one says, "we stay loyal to you unlike the others, who joined Queen Metamorphosis and the dark king's hive either willingly or unwillingly,"

"What do you mean unwillingly?" Chrysalis asked,

"With Metamorphosis' new enhanced dark powers, she has the ability to cocoon already converted changelings from other hives and make them join hers, we were lucky to make it out still on your side,"

"It's just as we feared," Chrysalis exclaimed,

"Thank you for helping me, changelings. We are allies with Equestria now,"

"That's good news but we bring more bad news," another said,

"Metamorphosis and The Dark One are attacking other hives and forcing them to join her. Queen Daggerfang's hive was defeated and Queen Daggerfang herself, the master of combat, lost in a magic duel to Metamorphosis and was re-converted into her hive. They cannot be stopped!"

"We will find a way to stop them," Celestia assured them but were cut off by another,

"Princess, even you will not be able to withstand their dark conversion powers, however strong minded you are, Metamorphosis and The Dark One's powers combined will crush your mentality and convert you into a mere drone!"

A big ripple was sent throughout the hive mind and Chrysalis shuddered,

"King Nightshade has fallen to Metamorphosis. I sensed it, his hive and himself now belong to Metamorphosis alone,"

I stood still in shock, a whole hive wiped out like that, they would be coming for us next. More changelings came into the room, these ones had different colours of eyes though,

"Who's drones were these?" I asked Chrysalis,

"Orange eyed ones belonged to Daggerfang, bright green eyes to Nightshade," she replied.

"Queen Chrysalis, we beg you to help us," they said,

"I will," Chrysalis replied confidently. One last changeling arrived. It was a changeling queen, I could tell from her size. She had red hair and eyes, both in the same style as Chrysalis'. She was very battered, pieces of her car apiece were scratched and dented and she was heavily out of breath,

"Queen Crimson," Chrysalis said,

"Queen Chrysalis, I escaped Queen Metamorphosis with these handfuls of droned from multiple hives. Metamorphosis and King Sombra cocooned all the others and converted them to their side. Nightshade, Daggerfang and Reaver have been forced into their cocoons and re-converted. King Reaver almost escaped with me but Sombra caught him,"

"We are screwed," Chrysalis said, Celestia interrupted,

"You have the full support of the Equestrian army and the crystal empire's army,"

"Princess, don't you see?" Asked Queen Crimson, "your army will be used as drones for their, we might as well face them right away before they convert any more hives. Their hive mind presence is overwhelming enough anyway,"

"Fine," Celestia said, "where are they now?"

A guard rushed in,

"Your highness, Queen Metamorphosis and King Sombra have been sighted outside Ponyville," he said,

"Assemble an army of 3000," Celestia said, "we meet them on the battlefront,"

Queen Crimson sighed in annoyance but Celestia didn't listen to any of her protests and Crimson gave up trying to argue with Celestia's army. She had a feeling Metamorphosis would be getting 3000 new changelings after the battle. We left Celestia's quarters and outside was her army of white and black guards. We left Canterlot and entered Ponyville. First things first, I checked to see if my house had been robbed and luckily it wasn't. The element bearers were freaked out, the humongous changeling army in the distance was about 5 times ours. We walked up the opposite valley to them and Sombrero saw us and growled in annoyance,

"Leave now!" He shouted, "or we will convert you into the hive,"

"No." Celestia said defiantly and we walked out from behind her, Chrysalis. Crimson and I in our changeling forms,

"Chrysalis and Crimson, I should've realised you would do this," Metamorphosis said and fired her horn at her, she missed. The spell hit one of our changelings and it stiffened up as it was enveloped by a cocoon that was teleported back to their side. Crimson growled and the re-converted Kings and Queens stepped up from behind Sombra and Metamorphosis.

"This is war Sombrero," I yelled at him, "be prepared,"

As soon as I said that, Metamorphosis hit me with her cocoon magic.

**A/N**

**Ooooh yet another cliffhanger. I do this to you guys all the time. Someone please review something positive about this chapter. I really want more reviews. My Skype is the same as my profile name for anyone who wants to chat about my fics, upcoming ideas and such. My Instagram is MickTheAwesomer, it has a few of my pony art and stuff on it, please check it out.**

**Have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	16. Chapter 16: Mental Combat

Chapter 16: Mental Combat

As I stiffened up and surrounded by the cocoon, I heard Chrysalis yell one thing at me before it sealed me in,

"FIGHT IT GEORGE, THINK OF ALL THE GOOD THINGS THAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU ON OUR SIDE,"

I tried as soon as the cocoon started working on me. Strangely enough, I underwent some physical change as well, loosing my rank as a guard and becoming a drone. I had flashbacks of being in a cocoon and I remembered the pain I went through. That pain was starting up again.

My legs shortened and I Lost some of my chitin armour. I felt me eyes change colour as well, signalling I wasn't a member or Chrysalis' hive anymore, I belonged to Metamorphosis. I fought to keep control of my mind. The cocoon was strong, breaking through all but three of my final mental defences. If the Lasting Light incident never happened, my mental barriers would never be this strong.

The cocoon was fighting well, trying to make me loose focus by distracting me with other thoughts. I looked outside and saw the army of 3000 guards charge the changelings. With me distracted, the cocoon broke through two more of my mental barriers, leaving me in my last holdout once again. I fought back against the cocoon, trying to hold out. I was severely tempted to give up, to join Metamorphosis and Sombrero, but I didn't listen to the voice in my head and continued on to weakly push back.

In the corner of my eye, I saw the re-converted changeling kings and queens charge Celestia, Luna and Chrysalis. All Metamorphosis was doing was guarding the re-conversion cocoons, slightly to the left of me and the other guards in cocoons. Sombrero was commanding his army from in the middle somewhere. If I ever got out, I had to kill him and Metamorphosis to end this.

I lost even more energy and the cocoon was only one last stand away from fully re-converting me. I was desperate yet helpless to stop the process. I saw Chrysalis glance at me cocoon in horror as I was pushed back even further into the realms of my memories as the cocoon completely took over, giving me a drone's personality of obey, obey, obey.

I was let out of the cocoon and looked at my new queen, Queen Metamorphosis expectingly, she would tell me what to do, the queen always knows best. She commanded me to enter the battle and I did, attacking and snarling. I managed to work me way into hoof to hoof combat with Twilight Sparkle, the new alicorn. She changed her magic and shot at me. It bounced off my chitin armour. I smirked and tackled her to the ground as as she charged up her horn, I slapped at it, distracting her and turning it off. We rolled around on the floor and I tried to bite her. She must have seen a faint sign of recognition in my eyes because she speedily shot me with her magic. I dodged and took a right hook to the mouth. I jumped back in surprise and she teleported away. I realised I was next to The Dark One and I straightened up, not looking sloppy in front of our king. Celestia was suddenly overwhelmed by General Daggerfang and she was cocooned. Good.

Chrysalis then blasted Daggerfang, stunning her. I threw myself onto a royal guard and stole its spear, I flipped it around and rammed it into the guard on the floor, killing it. Celestia was being converted into another loyal general like General Daggerfang and General Nightshade. She was writhing in the pain of the conversion. Her white fur turned black and multi coloured hair turned yellow, her respective colour now. Changeling Generals were separated by respective colours. They were like flags. Chrysalis's is light blue, Nightshade's is light green, Crimson's is red and so on. Celestia was then released from her cocoon,it obviously didn't take much to break her and it seemed like we were winning. General Celestia fought her way over to Metamorphosis and they fought together. I was still having skirmishes with guards, our numbers were growing as the number of re-conversion cocoons on our side was too. We wanted everyone to join our hive, and we meant everyone. We wanted our hive to rule under Queen Metamorphosis and King Sombra. We planned on re-converting Chrysalis, Crimson and Luna next and the opportunity arrived when Chrysalis let her guard down for a second. She was overrun by us changelings and Nightshade cocooned her.

Crimson was tougher to get. Her magical ability was next to undefeatable but when King Sombra challenged her, things changed. The battle stopped as all ponies and changelings wanted to witness this. King Sombra fired out a black and green ray of dark magic that was met by Crimson's red one. They fought for dominance, no magic pushing either back, until Twilight put her magic in. Sombra started loosing but General Celestia added hers. Pushing back on Crimson and Twilight. The other Generals added theirs and their combined magic destroyed any resistance. They were both cocooned, leaving only Luna the powerful one on their side. This was very biased in our favour. Crimson was rather quickly re-converted as she was weak from the duel and so was Twilight. As they joined us, Luna grew taller, darker. Armour appeared on her and she challenged Metamorphosis to a duel, she agreed and they fought. As they did, I remembered who I was, George Mills, and I had to kill Sombra to end this. I stood up stiffly next to Sombra, like his guard.

"Nightmare Moon…" I heard him mutter under his breath. Those were his last words. I turned around and drove the spear into his black heart. He roared in pain and Luna defeated Metamorphosis. He fell to the floor and his eyes went blank as his body evaporated into smoke. All that was left was his horn. Metamorphosis teleported away with her army excluding Twilight and Chrysalis but she had taken Celestia with her. Luna de-converted and unbrainwashed them. In return, Chrysalis made me her changeling guard again except I had another promotion, I was now prince of her hive.

"Is anyone gonna keep Sombrero's horn?" I asked, everyone shook their head,

"I'm having it then," I was going to take it to the jewellers to get it made into a necklace. Meanwhile, we had to prepare for Metamorphosis's next attack and with Celestia on her side, things were not going to be a walk in the park. I returned home and lied down on my bed. After half an hour of thinking, I got up again and took the horn to the jewellers. I waited in the shop as he drilled a hole into the horn for the chain. After it was finished I put it on and let the horn dangle over my black t-shirt. I returned home and went to bed.

I woke up in my changeling form. The first thing I noticed as I looked into the mirror, Sombra's horn had replaced my own.

**A/N:**

**Did you like that battle? I anyone willing to make me art of George in his black t-shirt, white hoody, blue jeans and Sombra's horn necklace looking like a badass. I'm not demanding anything I just think it would be so cool and I have 0 photoshop skill to do it myself. Nobody has to.**

**Please can someone review, even a guest, I am begging now, please. I love reading your positive comments and I want to know where you think I should go with this war between Metamorphosis and Chrysalis.**

**Have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	17. Chapter 17: Exorcism and Cupcakes

Chapter 17: Exorcism and Cupcakes

**A/N: 3000 VIEWS WHOOO!**

_Pinkie Pie: THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY_

**Me: Pinkie, you need to stop breaking the 4th wall, the realms of reality can't take it much longer.**

_Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie. (Disappears in a puff of smoke)_

,.,.,

I stood in front of the mirror for quite some time staring at my new horn. I shapeshifted back to my human self and it turned back into my necklace. I took the necklace off and shapeshifted into my changeling form. Still there despite the necklace being right in front of me. I tried shapeshifting into a different unicorn, whatever colour combos I did, Sombra's horn was always in place of any other and I only knew one pony who could explain this to me, one who was busy resting from the battle the day before and getting over the shock of changeling conversion once again, Twilight Sparkle. I ran out of my house, my necklace bouncing around on my chest. She was in her library as usual. Spike opened the door,

"Yo Spike," I wheezed, "where… Is… Twilight?"

"She's in the kitchen," he replied and I ran passed him.

"Twilight," I said and said, "I need help,"

"What?" She said,

"I should probably show you," I shapeshifted into my changeling form with King Sombrero's horn. She looked confused for a second then her face slipped into one of anger,

"Sombra, stop possessing my friend's body!"

"Uuh Twilight, it's still me," I tried to explain but she didn't listen,

"Princess Celestia can sort this out," she said, determined,

"Twilight, Celestia is one of Metamorphosis's changeling generals. She can't help me," I reminded her, she groaned and yelled,

"SPIKE!" He rushed in, "find me my book on exorcism!"

"Uuh okay…" He said, unsure and rushed off to look for it.

"TWILIGHT I DO NOT NEED TO BE EXORCISED!" I yelled. But she didn't listen. Spike brought in the book and a twilight used a freezing spell on me. She charged up her horn and shot at me. Nothing happened but it felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I still had Sombra's horn. I shapeshifted back into my human form. I hid my necklace down my shirt, I didn't want Twilight to destroy my high quality necklace, I knew she would. I felt another shake in the hive mind, Metamorphosis must have overrun and

re-converted another hive. There can't be many left not in. She still had Crimson and Celestia on her side and she would have Twilight, Chrysalis and I if Luna hadn't saved our asses. Then I killed Sombrero and claimed his horn. After Twilight gave up trying exorcise me I walked out of the room, pissed off. I wanted food so I went to sugarcube corner. I had never eaten one of Pinkie's cupcakes so I was interested to what it would be like. I walked in,

"HI GEORGE!" Pinkie appears out of nowhere and startles me,

"Jeez Pinkie," I said, "your gonna give me a heart attack at this rate,"

"Sorry George," she said, "have you ever tried one of my cupcakes before?"

"No actually," I said,

"Then have one for free," she said, "which do you want?"

"Your finest," I declared and she brought out a cupcake with chocolate chips in it, rainbow coloured icing, those weird silver ball things that some cupcakes have on them and extra sprinkles,

"This is pretty much a one of a kind cake," she whispered in my ear, as if she was telling me a deathly secret,

"Nopony in Equestria has ever made on like this, I hope you like it,"

I grinned and left, cupcake in hand. I walked to my favourite spot by the river and sat down, staring into the water. It was my thinking spot. I felt rather hungry so I took a bite out of the cupcake...

I can honestly say I would rather have eaten my own shit then swallowed that. It tasted dreadful, it mixed sweet and savoury, which is never a good idea. I spat it out into the river and threw the rest in for good measure. Sure, Pinkie would be upset that her unique cupcake was wasted but she never had to find out, did she. I tried to clear my head from thought of the cupcake. I succeeded by trying to remember memes from when I was back on Earth. I couldn't remember many. I walked home.

When I arrived, Chrysalis was in the spare bedroom, meditating or something. Her eyes snapped open as she saw me and she said,

"She grows stronger, George. We need to either join her or defeat her. The latter seems almost impossible. You almost fully committed to joining her and I wasn't far off either. Celestia did unwillingly join her. Luna is worried, she has to raise the sun and moon by herself, she's constantly tired and nervous of attack. I'm an insomniac,,I haven't been able to sleep in weeks. And you are an interesting case,"

"I am a man of the present," I said, "I don't predict the future and I don't care about the past so why should I dwell on either. Everything that happens in the future is future George's problem, present George can relax," I explained George philosophy. She looked interested but I had no more to say other then,

"I hate Equestrian cupcakes,"

She looked shocked. I grabbed my long since dead phone from my bedside table and had an idea. Perhaps Twilight knew a spell to recharge it. I took it to her house and showed it to her,

"It runs on electricity, right?" She asked and I nodded. She looked nervous and fired a magic beam at it. My phone was surrounded by a magical aura. It switched itself on. Fully charged.

"THANK YOU TWILIGHT!" I yelled and rushed out to play music.

**A/N: There is another chapter over with. I love writing this plot sequence, thanks again to Twiphase for suggesting it. In the meantime, I gotta celebrate 3000 views! Woo hoo!**

**Have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	18. Chapter 18: This is War REWRITTEN

Chapter 18: This is War

**A/N: Rewritten because I wasn't satisfied with the last ones ending.**

I rushed back to my house, where Chrysalis was resting. I grinned and turned the volume onto full blast. I selected the loudest song I could: State of Massachusetts and put it right next to her ear. I hit play. As soon as she heard the heavy guitar, she jumped 3 meters into the air in shock and glared at me,

Dick," she called me. I grinned and sung along whilst walking around the house:

_Song: State of Massachusetts by Dropkick Murphy's:_

_She had excuses and she chose to use them_

_She was the victim of unspeakable abuses_

_Her husband was violent, malicious and distant_

_Her kids now belong to the state of Massachusetts_

_They've been taken away! Hey!_

_They've been taken away!_

_Billy was a bright one, Tommy's off his head_

_Mother loved them both the same, at least that's what she said_

_I don't predict the future, I don't care about the past_

_Send them both to DSS, now you've had your chance_

_The poison stole your babies_

_The judges took your rights_

_You can have your children or the night_

_I suppose you've been a victim, I suspect you may have lied_

_Have you lost all ambition, won't you give this thing a try_

_If you can't and you fail, you won't be the only loser_

_These kids don't stand a chance with you in their future_

_They've been taken away! Hey!_

_They've been taken away!_

_Billy was a bright one, Tommy's off his head_

_Mother loved them both the same, at least that's what she said_

_I don't predict the future, I don't care about the past_

_Send them both to DSS, now you've had your chance_

_The poison stole your babies_

_The judges took your rights_

_You can have your children or the night_

_The poison stole your babies_

_The judges took your rights_

_You can have your children or the night_

_Billy was a bright one, Tommy's off his head_

_Mother loved them both the same, at least that's what she said_

_I don't predict the future, I don't care about the past_

_Send them both to DSS, now you've had your chance_

_The poison stole your babies_

_The judges took your rights_

_You can have your children or the night._

As the song ended, Chrysalis was glaring at me for my loud music. I grinned and turned my phone off. I felt another shudder, a large one throughout the hive mind. Metamorphosis was marching straight for Ponyville, she had already re-converted every other hive out there. And she had Celestia and Crimson on her side. Chrysalis looked at me in fear,

"We cannot survive this," she stated, "we might as well join her and get ourselves re-converted,"

"No," I said, "we fight until the end. I wish I could've done more last time but I spent most of the fight in a cocoon or as a drone on Metamorphosis's side,"

"So do I," Chrysalis said, "contact Luna, tell her we need her, now,"

I ran to Twilight's and said,

"Twilight, get Luna, Metamorphosis is coming,"

She sent a letter via Spike and a few minutes later, Luna arrived, clad in armour. She had an army of guards with her. More then 3000 this time. She knew the spell to reverse the conversion process. We could see Metamorphosis's vast army on the horizon and we were all pretty much thinking the same thing,

'We will never win this,'

As Metamorphosis approached, Chrysalis gave me some changeling armour, and I put it on, grateful for any extra defence I could get. Metamorphosis called out to us,

"Surrender now and I will go easy on you, fight me and you will all be re-converted into my empire,"

Your empire?" Luna asked,

"I have control of every hive," she stated, "I control all changelings apart from you two,"

"I'll never join you," I said but she replied, "you did last time," and shit her magic at me, this time I returned with a blast of my own. They met in the middle and I groaned under the strain, eyes closed tightly. I opened one, to see myself firing out dark magic out of my horn instead of my normal maiming beam. Metamorphosis was worried as my magic inched closer to her horn but I hesitated at my use of dark magic. She seized the opportunity and fired her most powerful magic at me. It broke my weak attempt at resistance and I was cocooned again. Why did I suck at fighting?

This time, I didn't put up any resistance to the cocoon. I knew that I wasn't mentally strong enough to fight against it so I just let it do its job. I was demoted from my rank as prince into rank of drone and I felt nothing but obey the queen. I was let out rather quickly and joined the army rather quickly, standing next to General Celestia. She charged at Princess Luna and Queen Metamorphosis took on Queen Chrysalis. Twilight was taken on by all the Generals and quickly cocooned. We were gonna win this.

We charged the royal guard army, who looked terrified of us millions of changelings charging them. Hundreds of guards were cocooned almost right away and victory seemed imminent as we broke through their puny guards and charged Luna. Luna was a pretty good opponent but, whilst being strong, we defeated her in sheer numbers. Chrysalis was the only one left fighting, the royal guard army all converted into our ranks. She knew our way of fighting though, so she was even harder to get then Luna. She had surrounded herself in a green forcefield so we couldn't get to her. We brought out battering rams to try and break her shield. The shield was surrounded by the Generals, who all fired their magic at it. It broke after 5 seconds. Chrysalis took flight and engaged Queen Metamorphosis in mid air. We watched. They had a magic duel, Chrysalis firing her magic at Queen Metamorphosis who met it with her own one of dark magic. Changeling magic was not a very good match against dark magic but is some cases, changeling magic can beat dark magic. General Luna was freed from her

Re-conversion cocoon and Chrysalis knew she was defeated. She let the dark magic touch her horn and she was knocked out of the sky onto the ground.

"I win," Queen Metamorphosis stated and all of our Generals and her crowded around Chrysalis' body. Chrysalis looked up weakly and said,

"Go on then, you've destroyed us, re-convert me or kill me,"

I glanced at General Celestia for a second and her eyes flashed all colours of the rainbow, I narrowed my eyes but before I could point her out, a shocking white light flew over the land.

I was on the floor, normal again. Metamorphosis and her generals, including Luna were all charging up one massive conversion spell to use on the whole of Equestria whilst everyone was stunned by Celestia's blast but I saw them. I flew over at impressive speeds and rocketed into Metamorphosis, stopping the spell. Metamorphosis growled and said,

"I had you under my control, drone, part of my hive will always be in you,"

She was fighting me for control over my body, I fought back well, knocking her out of it,

"Not anymore, Metamorphosis," I said and charged up a blast of dark magic. Her eyes widened and I shot her face, she was finally dead, or so I thought at the time.

I flew back to Celestia, who had unconverted everyone. Twilight was a changeling princess once again due to Chrysalis's request, she wanted a sensible successor. I was back to my usual Queen Chrysalis's personal helper and guard rank. Twilight was getting used to shapeshifting and such again but once she was in her alicorn form, she stayed that way. I shapeshifted back into my human form and rubbed my necklace.

A rush of smoke poured out and I heard Sombrero say,

"Haha well, this is awkward,"


	19. Chapter 19: Dark Magic 101

Chapter 19: Dark Magic

**A/N: 4000 views is soon. WHOOO HOO. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I never though this would get that popular but celebrations later, now on with the chapter.**

"How are you still alive, Sombra, George here killed you?" Asked Twilight,

"That's easy," Sombrero replied, "a well timed healing spell. Unluckily, using regular magic after so long has, how do I put this, odd effects on your horn,"

"What?" Twilight asked, curious,

"Well, it causes it to fall off," Sombrero said, "so in my smoke form, I binded myself to my horn, which meant that I am effectively a genie that can be summoned by rubbing my horn,"

"How do I make you go away?" I asked,

"Rub it again," he said, "since you now are in possession of my horn, I am your assistant now. I can teach you to use your new dark magic powers properly," he explained and I grinned at the thought of it. I shapeshifted into my changeling form, it felt a tad harder to do but I put that down to after battle stress. Celestia looked a little weary from the fight and she said,

"George, experimenting with dark magic will be dangerous, if you go out of control, I will have no choice but to turn you into a mare again and send you to the psychiatrist,"

"No, please don't," I cried out, terrified of what Celestia could do to me. Sombra chuckled and appeared in a physical form, without his horn. He sauntered over to Luna,

"Hey Luna," He grinned, "you're looking as beautiful as ever,"

"It's over between us, Sombra," Luna said angrily and Sombra looked disappointed,

"But, I've changed,"

"No you haven't, you are just under George's power, you still enslaved all the crystal ponies, and for that, I can never forgive you for that,"

He sighed and turned back into smoke. I changed back into my human form, it was still a little harder and rubbed my necklace. Sombra disappeared. Twilight spoke up,

"So, now that I'm your heir, Chrysalis, how will we repopulate the hive?"

"Good question, Venom, I have no idea, does anyone?"

"I can put up a option of getting yourself converted, if that would help," Celestia suggested and Chrysalis nodded in agreement,

"A hive can't last long without drones though, so some will become drones, others warriors and healers and others, higher ups. The selection will be random and depending on the pony's job," Chrysalis finished.

"I would convert, but I have nobles who would do anything to call me out on mistakes, so I'm not going to," Celestia said, sounding a tad disappointed.

"The same with me," Luna agreed.

"I don't mind who converts, as long as our numbers grow back. We are dangerously close to extinction," Chrysalis said, all the other changeling kings and queens agreed. Metamorphosis had disappeared. I said,

"Well, if there's nothing else I'm needed for, I'll be off then,"

I walked back to my house, needing some rest from the fight. Chrysalis followed, she made herself my official housemate. She slept in the spare bedroom. She was staying until she found a suitable place for a new hive. Plus I was her protector, so naturally I had to be near her at all times. I plopped down onto the couch and Chrysalis walked in,

"I need to take a shit," I said and stood up to go to the toilet,

"Same here," said Chrysalis and we stars at each other, eyes narrowing.

"LOOK, A DISTRACTION!" I yelled out and pointed out the window,

"Huh?" She said and looked, during that time I dashed to the bathroom and locked myself in. I sat on the toilet seat and waited to drop my load. I did and flushed the toilet, deliberately taking as long as possible. As soon as I got out, Chrysalis dashed in to do her business.

"Twat, I was about to shit in your bed," I overheard her,

"Remember who is your assistant and protector," I called in, "I could just go on strike,"

"If you did, I would find you and demote you into a drone so you would have no choice but to serve me," she countered,

"Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that," I said and left into my room, and rubbed my necklace.

Sombra's smokey form rushed out and he said,

"I suppose you want me to help you with dark magic?" He asked and I nodded, he sighed. I shapeshifted into my changeling form, ready to start.

"Very well, the first thing you need to do is think negative energy and charge it up into your horn," I did, pouring all my hate into it, hatred of Queen Metamorphosis for doing all this to us. My horn ignited in a chaotic way, a cloudy black/purple/green aura surrounding it.

"Now, fire out like you would a normal offensive spell," he said and I complied, drawing my head back then thrusting it forward. A dark magical beam shot out of my horn and collided with the wall. Where it hit, black crystals sprouted.

"If you use regular magic frequently as well, you shouldn't have much problem with the whole horn falling off thing, but I only really used dark magic because it is more powerful then Chrysalis on a love boost," Sombrero explained and I asked,

"Did you and Princess Luna used to be in a relationship?"

He sighed and said,

"Yes. For a little while, we dated. Then I took over the Crystal Empire and we broke up because I had become corrupted by the dark magic I used. When she became Nightmare Moon, however, we got back together and I visited her on the moon a lot, now she's back to normal so no more marefriend for me," he sighed, sadly.

"Where was Nightmare Moon defeated?" I asked Sombra,

"In Celestia and her's old castle, in the Everfree, I can guide you tomorrow," he said and I agreed, one last question,

"How do I get rid of these crystals?" I asked,

"Just charge a minor explosive spell to destroy them," he grunted and I did, getting rid of them. I shapeshifted into my human form and rubbed my necklace, sending him back to it for now.

I took a walk in the market and came across one certain mare I thought I would never see again, I shapeshifted into my Lasting Light form and remembered the irritating, always happy emotion I had,

"Hi Shimmering Skies!" I cried out and she turned out at the call of her name, she recognised me,

"Hi there Lasting Light," she said, "how's life as a mare?"

"I have to say, its absolutely fucking dreadful," I said, shapeshifting into my human form. She screeched in horror, yelled out,

"CHANGELING!" And she ran into the distance. Nopony batted an eyelid but they all cracked smiles. They all knew I was a changeling anyway. The antics are real.

**A/N**

**Finally gone and written out that chapter, thanks for all your support guys, I love you all so much. Please review what you think will happen. If you want anything specific to happen, don't be afraid to ask. If you're new, follow if you like the content, fav if you love it that much.**

**Have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	20. Chapter 20: Nightmare Rising and Falling

Chapter 20: Nightmare Rising (and falling rather quickly)

A/N: 20 chapter special. 4300 views. Happy writer. Thanks to Twiphase for the OC Gladio Scutum (Glad The Mad)

,.,.,

I lay in my bed, pleased with the outcome of the previous day: beating Chrysalis to the toilet, learning dark magic basics and scaring the psychiatrist Shimmering Skies. It felt good to finally get revenge on the one who convinced me to become a mare. I switched off the light and put in my earplugs because Chrysalis snores like hell. In my human form, I rolled over a few times and got comfortable, welcoming the nice sense of sleep.

That night was the first night in a long time I dreamt about Earth. I dreamt about my family, my mum and dad, my sister and my cat. Ethan Stone was there as well, alive not dead. It was a pleasant dream and a good reminder of Earth, until I was interrupted by a certain night princess.

"Is this your home world?" Luna asked,

"Yeah," I replied happily,

"Tia should not have pulled you away from it," Luna stated,

"I know right, and now she threatens that if I get out of hand, she'll make me into a mare again and take away my changeling and dark magic," I complained,

"Tia is a weak ruler," Luna suddenly said, angrily,

"I wouldn't say that…" I said nervously. Luna glared at me and said,

"I did have the power to stop her at one point. My true powers left me when I was hit by those damned Elements of Harmony,"

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked Luna,

"no," she said and left my dream. I shrugged and got back to my family. I pretended to talk to them,

"Mum, Dad, Hannah, I'm not dead. I'm in a good place and am doing good things. I love you guys so much but I can't get back. I have got friends here. Goodbye Mum, Dad, Hannah. I love you guys so much."

GEORGE'S MUM'S POV

I awoke from my dream. It was a lovely one, my presumed dead son saying he wasn't dead and in a good place and that he loved us. I couldn't of asked for a better one. I walked downstairs to see my husband sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea.

"G'mornin'" he said, "any dreams?"

"Yes actually," I replied, "George was it it. He said he wasn't dead and that he loved us,"

"I had the same dream," he said as Hannah came downstairs,

"I also had this dream," she said.

"Do you think he is dead?" Wiktor, my husband asked,

"Well if that was him contacting us via dream, he can't be dead can he, but he said he can't get back from wherever he is. He could be in another universe for all we know," I replied.

GEORGE'S POV (don't expect much more of George's family in this fic)

I awoke from my dream and relaxed in bed. I kept my earplugs in just in case Chrysalis was still snoring. I turned on my phone and went to my pictures. Pictures of my family, selfies, screenshotted memes and others. I went on to Flappy Bird and had a go on that rage infusing game. I hit a pipe at my 43rd. Pretty good for an attempt after not playing it for almost a year. It's hard to believe it's been 1 year since I arrived in Equestria and slapped Celestia. I sighed and took off my earphones, Chrysalis had stopped snoring. She was outside my room. I got out of bed in my pyjamas and walked to the kitchen. I remembered to ask Fluttershy for more bacon, I was running low ever since Chrysalis moved in, all she seemed to eat was bacon. There was a knock at the door. I looked through the window at who it was and quickly shapeshifted into my changeling form: it was King Nightshade and another changeling. I opened the door and bowed out of respect,

"King Nightshade," I greeted,

"Greetings Prince George, I understand Queen Chrysalis takes residence here?"

"Yeah, she does," I said, "I'll take you to her."

I yelled to Chrysalis,

"Yo Chrysalis, King Nightshade's here,"

She dashed to the front door and pushed me out the way,

"Greetings, King Nightshade," she said and Nightshade replied,

"Queen Chrysalis, I understand that you have no protection for Prince George. This is Gladio Scutum, he is my strongest and best sergeant. I wish for Prince George to have him as his bodyguard,"

"Do I get a say in this?" I asked,

"No," said Queen Chrysalis and King Nightshade together.

"Do you accept this gift?" Asked King Nightshade to Queen Chrysalis,

"Indeed I do," replied Chrysalis, "thank you for your kindness, King Nightshade."

King Nightshade walked off and left Gladio Scutum here.

"So.." I said, trying to create a conversation.

"So.." He replied, "listen here, I don't want to be your guard but since King Nightshade ordered me to be, I am," his plain green eyes seemed to glare at me.

"Whatever," I said, "what can you do?"

"I can obviously shape shift, use basic magic. I am very physically strong. I know some combat magic and some healing magic," he replied,

"Interesting," I mused, "can you go make me a sandwich?"

"No," he said, "I'm your bodyguard, not your slave,"

"Fine," I groaned and said, "I'm gonna show you something,"

I shapeshifted into my human form and rubbed my necklace. Sombra's smoke form rushed out and said,

"Who is this?"

"That's Gladio Scutum, he's my bodyguard," I replied.

"Okay," he said, "when do you want me to guide you to Luna and Celestia's old castle?"

I shrugged,

"not now," I said and yelled to Chrysalis,

"Hey Chrys, I'm going out for a bit,"

"Okay, and never call me that again," she replied.

"Come along Glad," I said and he grumbled,

"Do not ever call me Glad,"

"I am superior to you, Glad, I can call you what I want,"

"Gahhh," he grunted and I chuckled and left the house. Sombra disappeared and Glad looked around, suspicious of every single pony in town. I grinned at his nervousness. I walked to the library, and opened the door. As soon as it opened, Twilight cried out in shock and a purple bolt of magic connected with my chest.

Glad rushed at Twilight in anger, snarling wildly. He tackled her and was about to start landing blows on her until I yelled,

"Glad, stop!" He complied and Twilight glared at me,

"George, who is this?" Twilight asked, cross with me,

"That's Glad The Mad," I replied, "he's my bodyguard,"

Glad growled at me, "I told you, do not call me Glad,"

"And I said that you can't order me around because I am your superior. But anyway, what did that spell do, Twilight?"

"Nothing much," she replied, "just a minor x-ray spell,"

"Cool," I said, "what do you know about dark magic?"

"Not that much, but I do know that if you use it to often, it corrupts you. Princess Luna, before she was banished, used it quite a lot. That is why she became Nightmare Moon," she replied.

"Fascinating," I replied and asked,

"Can you take me to Celestia and Luna's old castle?"

"Absolutely not! It's right in the middle of the Everfree Forest and I'm not in the mood,"

She replied,

"Urgh fine," I said and left. I walked past the school yard and watched all the kids play for a bit. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo all waved at me. I waved back and saw two other kids walk up to them. I overheard them insult the three fillies so I walked up, Glad following me and said,

"Hey, you two!" I called to the two fillies teasing the CMC. They walked over.

"Were you two teasing those three fillies?" I asked,

"Yeah, so what?" Said the purple one, not giving a fuck.

"Well, I do not appreciate you two bullying them, neither does my bodyguard here. So we want to teach you two a lesson," I beckoned to Glad and he fired his magic at their faces. They each gained one beard and moustache. I burst out laughing and even Glad cracked a smile. The two fillies each reddened and dashed off, embarrassed. The CMC walked over, laughing.

"Thanks George," Apple Bloom,

"No problemo," I replied and walked off, Glad The Mad following. I was extremely bored so I rubbed my horn and Sombra appeared.

"Well, it's about time, I am just as bored as you, y'know,"

"Whatever, take us to the castle now," I commanded. We walked to the Everfree Forest and he appeared in solid form, without his horn.

"Follow me," He said. We did. We walked into the Everfree, brambles threatening to rip my clothes and skin, distant roars of creatures rang out. We continued on. I trudged through the mud and Glad looked even more depressed then usual. We arrived at the castle and Sombra said,

"Feel free to explore all you want,"

He disappeared and Glad and I walked in. I looked around at the architecture. It was a brilliant design and fantastic ruin. The place seemed haunted, it felt like another presence not Glad or I was inside. We wondered around, taking in the sights. We walked into the throne room and I gasped in shock. In the middle of the room, was two pieces of armour. Nightmare Moon's armour. A voice whispered in my head,

'_Go to the armour, look at how amazing it is,'_

I was mesmerised by it. Entranced, I said to Glad,

"Hey Glad, you should stay back,"

He nodded and I walked forward towards the armour.

'_That's right, look at the armour, you want the armour,'_

I did want it, I wanted to wear it, to see how good I would look in it,

_'Put on the armour, think how good you would look in the beautiful armour,'_

I shapeshifted into my changeling form and put on the chest plate. Tightening the straps until it fitted.

'_Good changeling,'_ the voice whispered in my head. I picked up the helmet and slipped it on. A brilliant white light burst out after I put the helmet on and the voice laughed triumphantly,

'_you are easy to manipulate, I have to thank you for being my new host, you will do well serving me,'_

I groaned, unable to control my body. I shapeshifted into a new form, Nightmare Moon's. I tried to shapeshift back but I couldn't.

NIGHTMARE MOON POV

"Prince George?" Glad asked but I felt my mind be completely overwhelmed by a new force. The nightmare forces. I said,

"Who is George? I am Nightmare Moon and you will be my loyal captain,"

"No!" He yelled but the nightmare forces overwhelmed him too and he became the first of my new guard. I let out a crazy/evil laugh and forcefully lowered the sun and raised the moon. I felt Celestia and Luna fight back but their resistance attempt was futile. I laughed and declared,

"The night shall last forever! And now, as my first act of queen, I will destroy Celestia!"

Speaking of the devil, Celestia and Luna teleported in and said,

"Nightmare Moon, how are you here?" Celestia asked, angrily,

"Oh hello Celestia," I said, "you know, it's easy to take over a form who already resents you,"

"Who did you take this time?" She growled,

"Ponyville's resident human," she laughed.

Celestia was furious, she shot her magic at me and I returned fire, my dark magic overwhelming hers rather quickly. She was blasted back and I quickly said,

"Do you know what it was like to be banished for 1000 years? Well now you can find out!"

I shot my magic at her body and teleported her to the moon. Luna was outraged,

"How dares thou!" She yelled and I replied,

"Alright Luna, I'm going to give you a choice. You can join me and embrace your dark powers or you can be sent to the moon with your sister. I remember what you said last night, you hated her. She's a weak embarrassment to Equestria,"

Luna looked unsure and my smile widened,

"So will you join me?"

She glared at me, "never,"

"Alrighty then," I said and we magic duelled, our magic combining. I pushed back at her and defeated her rather easily. She was immediately sent to the moon and I laughed crazily once again. Glad looked up at me and asked,

"Hey, Queen Nightmare Moon, should I call you that or George?"

"Call me Nightmare Moon, the original possessor of this body is under my control now,"

"Yes Nightmare Moon," Glad replied.

"Alright, now I've dealt with Celestia and Luna, I should either get the elements of harmony on my side or destroy them, Glad, what do you think?"

"Well to be honest, my queen, turning them to embrace the darkness could be hard but there is a way,"

"What?" I asked, curious,

"Well, the actual element of harmony objects can be manipulated to serve you instead of Celestia. Then, once they put them on, they will start to magically convert the bearers onto our side. 1000 years of Celestia ruling followed by 1000 years of you ruling. That's fair, right?"

"It could work," I admitted.

"The spell should be somewhere in the library," he said, "I'll go have a look,"

He went to the castle library and spent about half an hour there whilst I looked over my new alicorn, female body. My mane and tail flew out my head and flank into an ethereal cloud. Glad The Mad returned with the spell book and I looked over it. I said the spell out loud,

"_1000 years of sunlight,_

_1000 years of moonlight,_

_The object's code,_

_Rewritten to be fair,_

_This will only reverse,_

_Once one's mind has been freed."_

My horn lit up and as soon as I finished, Twilight and her friends rushed in,

"What have you done with George, Nightmare Moon?"

"I was George," I stated and they handed round the elements to each other.

"Prepare to lose, Nightmare," said Twilight confidently and I laughed,

"Take a shot, Twilight,"

They prepped their spell and I cast my own over the elements. Whilst they were levitating in the air, the colour of the elements changed from gold to match the colour of my armour, a silvery blue. They slowly fell to the ground and the clasps on them disappeared into a solid silvery blue chain. Twilight tried to take hers off but it refused to budge from her head. I laughed again,

"I have to thank you girls for this opportunity. Now the elements are on my side, you cannot harm me and in a few hours, you will all be completely loyal to me,"

"Yeah right, I'd never betray my princess," said Rainbow Dash confidently,

"And who is your princess?" I asked,

"Nightmare Mo- I mean Princess Celestia," she said, shocked.

They all paled and I laughed again.

"I'd never betray Princess Celestia," Twilight spoke, "I'm Nightmare Moon's top student,"

They all looked at her alarmed.

"What?" She asked then realised what she said, "oh buck,"

Rainbow Dash was muttering to herself, "my name is Rainbow Dash, I am a loyal resident of Ponyville and my ruler is Princess Celestia. My lives goal is to join The Shadowbolts,"

I laughed,

"See, you are all already being converted, and there is nothing you can do about it,"

Twilight's eyes suddenly lit up,

"You are wrong, Nightmare Moon, we might all be coming under your control but underneath your dark exterior, I know the real George is fighting you for control, I can see it in your eyes,"

"He is not," I gritted my teeth, he was.

"All you need to be shown is that ponies do like your night sky. If they didn't, there would be no astronomers, or ponies that dream of going to space. If you keep the world in eternal night, ponies are just going to resent you even more. Without sunlight, the crops won't grow so we'll just enter a never ending famine and have to live off grass, and that's a finite resource so eventually everypony will die because of you,"

"Your bluffing," I claimed,

"I am not," Twilight said, "listen, Queen Nightmare Moon, my royal highness, your night sky is loved so very much, you can go back to ruling the nightmare dimension and know that everypony loves the night sky,"

"But, they all sleep through my night, they resent it," I said,

"No, they sleep through the night because ponies don't have the energy to stay awake throughout day and night, and nighttime is best for sleep because it is darkest," Twilight said,

"If you say so," I said and I left that body but left my armour with my host, he did want it that much. The spell I cast on the elements reversed.

GEORGE POV

I groan and get up in my changeling form. I have to concentrate a lot more to shapeshift now. I notice one thing that wasn't there before: I was wearing Nightmare Moon's armour and I could see no way to get it off.

"What happened," I grunted and Twilight replied,

"It's a very long story. Where is Princess Luna and Princess Celestia?"

"Oh as Nightmare Moon, I sort of banished them both to the moon," I laughed nervously.

"You did WHAT?" Twilight yelled and then said, "can you get them back?"

"I can try," I said and concentrated extremely hard. A blue ray shot out of my horn at the moon and Princess Celestia and Luna appeared in the castle. I passed out from exhaustion of doing so many spells at once.

I awoke in the hospital, I hadn't been there for a while. I was in the same ward as when I first arrived. I was still wearing Nightmare Moon's armour, and I couldn't get it off.

**A/N**

**3000 words. I hope you like it. You guys are awesome, you know that?**

**Please review, fav and follow if you like it. No need to draw that request any more, I did it myself. I've taken up drawing now. I can't do it that well though so I'm not gonna take any requests. **

**Have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	21. Chapter 21: Grumps at the Gala

Chapter 21: Grumps at the Gala

**A/N: Yo guys and girls, I don't know why I put this here but I have decided in tradition to always start and end with an authors note. So yeah. I hope I don't mess up too bad whilst writing this chapter…**

,.,.,

I grew tired as Twilight continued yelling at me for sending both Luna and Celestia to the moon. To be honest, I didn't care much about doing it to Celestia, she deserved at after all she did to me. To get Twilight to stop, I simply distracted with her knowledge of magic,

"Hey, Twi, how much magic do you know?"

And just like that, she completely forgot about having a go at me and she replied,

"I know loads, I don't like to brag but I am more powerful then Starswirl the Bearded,"

"Interesting," I mused, "have you ever attempted to clone anyone?"

"I know how to do it but I have never tried before," she admitted,

"Well now is your chance!" I said happily.

"Are you sure you want me to do this, the side affects could be dreadful," Twilight said, nervously,

"Yeah sure," I replied, "please do it, please please please,"

"Fine," she said and a purple bolt shot out her horn. It hit me and a purple gas floated out of my body and formed into a human like shape on the floor. The gas solidified and lying in the floor was an identical version of me.

"Woah, now that is neat, Twilight,"

"Thanks," She replied,

"What's up," my clone asked,

"Wait, you can talk?!" I asked astounded,

"Sure I can, I'm you remember,"

"Oh that is cool," I admitted, "I've never seen myself from the outside before. Hey, me, do you remember that one duet song?"

"The charlieissocoollike one?" My clone asked,

"Yeah, that one,"

"Of course, you do so I do,"

"Let's do it," I said.

_Song: Duet with Myself by Charlie McDonnel aka Charlieissocoollike_

_I am you, you are me_

_Together we make a perfect George_

_And when I'm feeling down_

_We know that we will always be around_

_Our relationship is complicated_

_Sometimes it's hard to remember_

_That you're even there_

_But when I feel I'm being hated_

_Feeling lonely in December_

_Facing hardships that we can't bare_

_You'll help me come through the other side_

_You build up my confidence, and raise my pride_

_Together there's nothing that we can't face_

_Just as long as we embrace ourselves_

_It's just a shame that I hate you, ohhhh_

_(Coughs) I hate you_

_You're insufferable, your acne's terrible_

_Your sunny disposition is completely unbearable_

_And worst of all, you've got no friends_

_They're just on the internet_

_You're a waste of space, you've got no life_

_Got a mole on your face, you should take a knife_

_To your head, and do it before I do it instead_

_You're not that perfect either, mate_

_In fact you're way too easy to hate_

_What 15 year old can't get a date_

_I guess it's fate, that you'll never find a soul mate_

_You're going to die alone, on your own_

_Making crappy, stupid jokes_

_I am you, you are me_

_Together we make an_

_Unfit, spotty, neurotic, unfunny, forgetful, weedy, George_

_And when I'm feeling down_

_We know that we, will only ever have each other around_

_Our relationship is complicated_

_Sometimes it's hard to remember_

_That you're even there_

_But when I feel I'm being hated_

_Feeling lonely in December_

_Facing hardships that we can't bare_

_You'll help me come through the other side_

_You build up my confidence, and raise my pride_

_Together there's nothing that we can't face_

_Just as long as we embrace ourselves_

_You know that I really, really, really love you_

_Ooooh_

_I really love you too_

_Yeah, even though it's vain, I think we feel the same_

_You need to be able to love yourself_

_But not in that way_

_What way? (laughs)_

We finished our duet and Twilight stared at us, lost in the insanity of the two Georges. I smirked and said,

"Alright me, songs over. Twilight, you can get rid of my clone now, that's all I wanted with him,"

"Alright," Twilight said and my clone disappeared into purple wisps of smoke that re-entered Twilight's horn, "did you really mean all that stuff about what you sang to yourself?" She asked,

"Of course not!" I laughed, "I love myself more then almost anything. It was a song from back on Earth,"

"Oh," Twilight said and I left.

I arrived home. There was an envelope on the floor so I opened it and two golden tickets fell out. The letter read,

_'To Prince George Mills and Queen Chrysalis,_

_You are formally invited to this year's Grand Galloping Gala. Enclosed are two tickets._

_P.S: George, if you do not come, I will notice and I will force feed you every single one of Pinkie Pie's cakes. (I know how much you hate them.)_

_P.P.S: That was a serious threat, if you manage to resist, Shimmering Skies does want to see her friend Lasting Light again, I can make that happen.'_

I put down the letter and picked up the tickets. I didn't want to go. I called for Glad The Mad,

"Yo Glad, get your ass over here!"

He walked in and said,

"What do you want, George?"

"Can you shapeshift into me?" I asked,

"I suppose," he said. Fire surrounded him for a second and standing before me was, Glad in my body. I laughed,

"Pretty good. Now listen, I need you to go to this 'Grand Galloping Gala' as me so I can do important Prince stuff and so I can avoid Princess Celestia,"

He groaned,

"Urgh, fine I'll do it, but you owe me,"

THE NIGHT OF THE GALA: GLAD THE MAD POV

I walked in nervously with Queen Chrysalis. It took time to get used to a human body but I managed. Princess Celestia walked up to me and said,

"Hello George, I'm glad you decided to come to the gala, things would not have gone well for you if you hadn't,"

I gulped and nodded nervously. She looked at me in an odd way and asked,

"No snarking to me?"

"Umm well, I don't really Uuh yeah, I gotta go do some stuff with Twilight over there and yeah," I muttered nervously and Celestia saw right through me,

"Where is George?" She said,

"He's back at his house, practicing dark magic with Sombra," I said.

"I knew he would try a stunt like this," she muttered and teleported off. I walked outside and shapeshifted into my normal form.

GEORGE POV

I was with Sombra, practicing my new nightmare magic. It was amazing for offence. I knew things went wrong at the gala when Celestia teleported in.

"I'm sorry George but I have to do this, just for tonight. She fired her magic at me and I yelled as I was enclosed in her yellow ray. I felt a familiar change happen to me.

"Stop this, Celestia!" I yelled in a high pitched voice I recognised so well. Celestia had turned me back into a mare, for the night.

"Now George, I have a pony who wants to see you," Celestia said,

"Hi Light!" A cheerful voice rang out. I knew that voice, it was Shimmering Skies.

"Oh no," I groaned as I was dragged away by that over excited mare.

"Let's find you a dress at my house and we can go to the gala together!" She said happily,

"Bugger off," I said.

"Don't use language like that, Light, remember what I told you," she scolded.

She pretty much pulled me all the way to Canterlot and to her house. She pushed me into her room and blindfolded me like she did all those months ago. I groaned as she levitated me up and slipped a dress on me. She then did my mane, yanking it around and spraying shit into it. Not actual shit, just random hairspray stuff. Next came the makeup, I knew that if I struggled at this part, she would just have to do it again. I felt the mare's personality return full force as she took off the blindfold. I let it push me back and it took over.

LASTING LIGHT POV

"Thanks, Sky, I really like this," I said happily.

"You're welcome, Light. Now lets go to the gala."

We walked to the castle, where Twilight and Princess Celestia were. We walked up to them and I said,

"Hi Twi, Hi Princess Celestia,"

"Hello Lasting Light," Celestia greeted me. Twilight looked cross with her.

"Princess Celestia, You promised me you wouldn't do anything to George tonight, you know how important the gala is to me," Twilight said,

"I'm sorry, I'll reverse it tomorrow," Celestia said.

"No,not tomorrow, now Princess," Twilight demanded,

"Fine," Celestia said and shot her magic at me. I felt my body change and I slowly slipped back into my stallion personality.

GEORGE POV

As I regained control over my body, I said,

"Let me just go get something from home, teleport me, Twilight?"

"Alright," Twilight agreed and teleported us to my house. I grabbed my walking stick and we teleported back. I turned to face Celestia, who was armed with Pinkie Pie's cupcakes. She lobbed them at me via magic but I hit them away with my staff.

"Can I please whack you with this?" I asked,

"No," Celestia said and as I opened my mouth to object, she magically stuffed one of the cupcakes into my mouth. I had no choice but to swallow that shitty tasting stuff. I growled and ran at her. As soon as I was close enough, I swung at her with all my might and strength. My staff connected with her muzzle with a satisfactory clunk. Every head at the gala turned to look at me. I laughed nervously as Luna appeared, hella pissed off.

"STAND DOWN GEORGE MILLS!" She cried out,

"Calm down, I will," I reasoned but she was clearly in no mood for being reasonable. She charged at me and I got into a defensive position. She tackled me and I rubbed my necklace, summoning Sombra. I yelled to him,

"Sombra, distract Luna!"

Sombra said,

"Hey Luna, you sure you don't wanna get back together babes, I know you want me,"

Luna got off me and turned to face Sombra, who yelped at her rage and disappeared.

"ENOUGH!" Celestia roared, using the Royal Canterlot Voice. And boy was it loud. I thought I had burst an eardrum for a minute or two.

Twilight was furious with our behaviour. Everypony else at the gala was entertained with our fight. I laughed at Twilight's facial expression and she almost assaulted me in rage.

"Why did you have to go ahead and ruin my favourite night of the year?" Twilight said, "I'm ashamed of you all for acting like such animals, especially you two, Luna and Celestia,"

I said,

"Well, on Earth, ponies are animals, and I had reason to go for Celestia again, she turned me into a mare for fucks sake,"

Glad The Mad said,

"I agree with George, Celestia blackmailed him to come here when he didn't want to,"

"Thanks Glad," I said and he grinned,

"Y'know what, this job isn't so bad. Don't tell King Nightshade I said that,"

"Don't worry Glad," I said, "I don't even know where his hive is,"

"Are you an idiot, you could locate him through the hive mind," Glad explained to me and I facepalmed at my stupidity. I am an idiot sometimes. Due to Twilight giving me the ultimate stare of doom, better the Luigi's and better then Goebbels', Glad, Chrysalis and I left.

**A/N: okay, not that bad of a chapter. Yes it's rushed. Celestia is a bitch. Well, right not the time is 11:45pm so I better finish this authors note and get some shut eye. Please review, like, follow and fav.**

**Have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	22. Chapter 22: Letting Go

Chapter 22: Letting Go

**A/N: Hi guys, me again. Not much to say apart from my holiday is ending. Updates will be a tad slower to come. Should I make an order of what to update?**

,.,.,

As I went home with Glad and Chrysalis, I couldn't help but think about how mad Twilight was at Celestia, Luna and I. I couldn't get her voice out of my head.

On the other hand, Glad and Chrysalis had a very entertaining night seeing me as a mare for a bit. It's so terrifying, being powerless as your body is changed and mind is taken over by a overexcited female presence.

"Well, that was fun," Chrysalis remarked,

"For you," I grumbled and, with some effort, shapeshifted into my changeling form. I had another go at pulling off Nightmare Moon's armour but, as all the other times, it was in vain.

We caught a late train from Canterlot to Ponyville. Chrysalis looked up as there was activity not from any known hive in the hive mind.

'_Unknown Hive, The Combined Changeling Hives demand that you identify yourself under the authority of Queen Chrysalis,' _Chrysalis said into the hive mind. No response, the other Kings and Queens joined in on the call,

'_King Nightshade of The Combined Changeling Hives demands that you reveal your identity,'_

_'This is Queen Crimson of The Combined Changeling Hives, identify yourselves, unknown hive,'_

All the Kings and Queens spoke and at last we got an answer,

'_Combined Changeling Hives, I am King Shaax, I am the ruler of the Northern Changeling Kingdom. We have remained hidden for years. We request a peace treaty,'_

'_This is King Reaver of The Combined Changeling Hives, I accept this treaty,'_

We all accepted. King Shaax said,

'_I am aware of a conflict that happened recently between your hives, is this the cause of the alliance?'_

'_Yes_,' Queen Chrysalis said, '_my hive also has an alliance with Equestria. Now if you excuse me, I need to go.'_

We left the conversation and arrived back at Ponyville. It was all quiet, almost everyone was invited to the gala. As Glad and Chrysalis went home, I stayed out and went to my deep thinking spot by the river and stayed there for a long time, pondering on the point of my life. I stare into the gushing water, looking at my reflection of my changeling form.

'_This is not who I am,' I_ thought whilst looking at myself,

'_I am a human, not a changeling and certainly not a pony,'_

I changed back into my human form,

'_That's better, but this doesn't feel right. I'm clinging on to Earth too much. I should just let go,'_

I stared at my uncoordinated watch, one of the only things to make it from Earth into Equestria.

'_I'm not going back, Celestia would never let me. I should just get rid of the memories,'_

I stared at my watch and started to take it off, a tear rolling down my cheek as I did so.

'_Should I get rid of this, my prized steel sports watch?'_ I asked myself.

I held it in my palm and stared at the unmoving hands on it. It ran out of batteries ages ago and I had decided it was too delicate for Twilight to attempt her recharging spell on. I rubbed my thumb over it, said a quick prayer, drew back my arm and threw it into the river. It felt like a great burden had been lifted from my shoulders. I sighed and got up, stumbling over to Sweet Apple Acres. I then decided, in my weak and tired state, to take a nap in the field.

I awoke the next day and the sunlight shone brightly into my eyes. I let out a grunt of frustration and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked around to see loads of tents pitched behind me, as if in a line and I was at the front. Pinkie Pie was in the tent behind me. She unzipped it and said in her usual excited voice,

"Good morning George, are you excited for Cider Season's grand opening because it's today. I was upset that you got in line before me but who cares as I still get a ton of cider!"

"Cider Season? Great!" I cried out happily and fumbled in my wallet for bits. I always kept 50 bits on me wherever I went but today I planned to blow them all on cider today.

Applejack walked behind the stand and said,

"Mares and Gentlecolts, Cider Season is now officially open!"

I walked up and put all of my 50 bits into the box. I was poured a cup and I drank. It was the best cider I had ever tasted, absolutely amazing. I had given so much bits that I was simply given an entire barrel of the stuff. I smiled happily and wheeled it home. I placed it in my cellar and returned to see Rainbow Dash right at the back, glaring at me,

"What's wrong, Skittles?" I asked,

"You just took and entire barrel of cider without a thought for the rest of us!" She complained,

"well sorry for being prepped with bits and time," I laughed and Pinkie Pie joined me, carrying seven cups of cider.

"You mad, Dash?" I asked and she growled in frustration.

After a few hours, the Apple family were onto the their last barrel. Rainbow Dash stepped up and paid two bits for her cup. Apple bloom turned on the tap and a sputtering few drops of cider poured out. The last barrel was empty. Rainbow Dash's face turned extremely disappointed.

All of a sudden, a mysterious mechanical noise pierced the air. Applejack turned pale,

"Uh oh, I know that sound," she said and a weird mechanical train thing drove into Ponyville, knocking down the fence. Two unicorn stallions jumped off the invention and Applejack growled,

"The Flim Flam brothers."

**A/N**

**What happens next?!**

**Thanks for taking your time to read this. Like I said, my holiday is over soon. Well, I don't really have anything to say down here for once apart from please review your thoughts, constructive criticism is very helpful. If you haven't already, follow and fave if you want to,**

**Have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	23. Chapter 23: Insanity and Gullibility

Chapter 23: Insanity and Gullibility

A/N: School sucks. There's never anything to do at break so I just tend to draw for 1 hour whilst talking to my friends and watching the daily football game in the quad. I'm rambling, so enough of that and on with that chapter!

,.,.,

"Who?" I asked confused,

"The Flim Flam Brothers came to Ponyville twice before. The first time, they tried to overtake Sweet Apple Acres, the second time, they scammed everypony with a fake 'cure all tonic,'" Twilight whispered to me.

To my surprise, a could here a song starting up but before it started, I asked Twilight,

"Why does everypony here just randomly break into song sometimes?"

"The magic of music," Twilight explained, "the great creator loved music so much that she made it so anypony ever to have been in Equestria has the magic of music inside of them,"

"Oh no way!" I said, "never am I going to be caught singing a happy, girly song out here."

Twilight said, "you sang with your clone,"

"Yeah, but that wasn't magical, that was to satisfy something I've wanted to do for ages," I explained,

"Fair enough," Twilight said and the Flim Flam brothers started to sing.

_Song: The Flim Flam Brother's Song Literal Version_

_Well look at these background ponies Flam. They're the same in every town,_

_Here's Berry Punch now I close her mouth and she dramatically frowns,_

_Now let's sell some cheap and quickly made cider without a care,_

_I'm the one with the moustache so I'll wave my hoof in the air!_

_Oh we are campy as can be and full of animosity,_

_There's Flim _

_There's Flam_

_We're the ponies straight from Vaudeville,_

_Come on suckers buy our cheap crap._

_(Wait cheap what?)_

_Yes cheap crap and that's exactly the reason why, you see?_

_We're singing this song to sound as real and convincing as can be._

_And now I hop on to the stage to show you that my horn glows green,_

_And I will slide this funnel 'cos I'm obscene._

_(You're both obscene!)_

_Now chorus sing along with me, As we all lose our sanity._

_We jump_

_We dance_

_And we sing like we're on broadway _

_And we're sure one of is gay!_

_I suppose by now you're wondering, where did we get this train from?_

_My friends, it's here because we jacked it._

_And I suppose by now you're wondering, what does this fricken train do?_

_I zip out of nowhere now and point my hoof out to the crowd!_

_Camera cut back to me so I can stand and explain why this song's syllables are such a pain,_

_But this tune is so catchy._

_I'll chat among you ladies,_

_I can open my eyes wide!_

_Look up I see a bird!_

_No I think it's a plane!_

_Introduce the apple thing!_

_Why didn't I think of that?_

_The super cider squeezy- we don't know what the hell we call this!_

_(Call me sometime, sexy!)_

_We all dance very awkwardly, 'cos now we all have got to pee!_

_We're mostly girls, _

_But we sound like guys,_

_Although you can still hear some of the girls voices!_

_(Young redneck filly, as you can see, me and my brother are trying to scam you, so we'll steal your apples, and might I add what lovely apples you have on your butt there!)_

_(What are you two up to?)_

_(Chant: Bouncing, bouncing bouncing bouncing!)_

_Watch closely you fools!_

_You're being duped!_

_Right now, here's where the magic happens._

_Right now those apples are being with chemicals disapproved by the FDA._

_Those apples are added with chemical x to make a top notch cider that will make your pee blood red and lose all of your functionality!_

_You won't walk right for weeks!_

_You stop bouncing this instant_

_Or pain I will inflict it_

_And I hate your youthful singing because I'm old!_

_It's only 3:30 in the day and I'm trying to hit the hay so respect your elder pony and do as your told!_

_Now granny I know you want to talk my dear and I know you feel in charge. But no pony cares what you have to say now, so just die in a ditch!_

_Now look has this machine sorts all the apples for your taste._

_So what do you say then ponies, care to buy our crappy cider which is made from re-used hazardous nuclear waste!_

_What do you say folks, are you excited, do you want to shorten your lives?_

_I know she does, so does he,_

_C'mon Ponyville give us your money!_

_IT'S THE LAST CLOSE UP_

_Look at him and me and our lame choreography._

_He's flim_

_He's flam_

_This is one big scam_

_So let's end this song we don't care!_

Their shitstorm of a song ended and I said suspiciously,

"You're not the Flim Flam Brothers, are you?"

"No," admitted the fake Flam and they both shapeshifted. I realised that they were our first willing changeling converts.

"Welcome to the hive!" I said, "Queen Chrysalis and Glad are probably still asleep. It's good that you've already mastered shapeshifting. Can you talk in the hive mind yet?"

"Not yet," The fake Flim replied.

"I'll get Chrysalis to teach you, she doesn't tend to do much but eat all my food," I said. "You two might as well go wonder around town whilst I go have a royal meeting with Queen Chrysalis and Princess Venom."

"Okay." Fake Flam said and I left them and Glad appeared next to me, looking angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"Sombra believes that he is more close to you then me. I didn't want to have this job, but you have this infectious banter thing around you that makes it impossible not to crack jokes near you. It's quite fun being your bodyguard," he replied.

"I suppose you want to have a competition to see who is more worthy of being my honoured brother?" I asked,

"No no, well, not yet," he replied and I facepalmed.

"Look, I gotta go talk with a Twilight and Chrysalis, see you later,"

"Bye," Glad said. I found Twilight and said,

"Twilight, we need a royal changeling meeting. Come to my house with me,"

"Fine," she said and we ran off to my home.

,.,.,

"We need a new hive, I can't have hundreds of changelings living in my house," I said,

"I agree, but where?" Chrysalis said,

"I can ask Princess Celestia for a good sized area of land for a hive?" Twilight suggests. We were all in our changeling forms.

"Can we solve one problem without Molestia getting involved?" I asked, tired of the convenient ways of Celestia.

Twilight glared at me because I insulted Celestia and said,

"For a start, her name is Celestia, and what's so bad about getting a helping hoof from her?"

"It's just as if we can't do anything ourselves," I replied, "with our hive now growing though, we need a quick solution so I guess Celestia is the best option."

We all agreed and I smiled happily at the thought of cracking open my cider barrel.

**A/N: The randomness returns. Yep, just like old times! If anyone has any suggestions, fire away. I have three ideas, '****_George encounters Poison Joke,' 'George's drink is spiked with love potion,_****' and '****_Glad vs Sombra, the battle to be George's brother,_****' leave your suggestion in the reviews.**

**Have a good day/ night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	24. Chapter 24: Just a Joke!

Chapter 24: Just a Joke!?

A/N: Yo guys and gals, it's me, bothering to update. Should I get an editor, I know my first are riddled with spelling errors, especially in the first few chapters, anyone willing to edit?

,.,.,

I went back home for a cup of cider and as I entered my room, saw Sombra glaring at Glad, who was sitting on my bed.

"What is going on here?" I asked as I walked in,

"Sombra's being a dick," Glad said,

"Tell him I am superior to him!" Sombra demanded of me, I said,

"Sombra, I'm still pissed that you used me to attempt to bring back Nightmare Moon for your own kinky reasons, Glad is superior to you,"

Sombra growled at me and walked out, grumbling. I chuckled, hoping that what I just said would calm them for a bit. Chrysalis came up to me and asked,

"George, I feel as if something sinister is going on and we should know about it. On a unrelated topic, why do you keep Nightmare Moon's armour on?"

"I can't get it off," I replied, "I've tried everything."

I shapeshifted into my changeling form, Sombra's horn, armour and all and Chrysalis tried to get it off, her attempts were in vain.

"There's an ancient spell on it and you, forcing it to stay on you," she explained,

"Well that's just great," I said sarcastically and left.

,.,.,

I wondered into the Everfree, being bored. I walked past the hit belonging to the zebra called Zecobra or something and into a patch of blue flowers. It felt weird as I brushed my hands over them, but nothing too odd. I walked to Celestia and Luna's old castle, it was a nice place to be alone at. I could still feel the Nightmare presence running through the place but it ignored me. It respected me. I trotted around on my four, hole ridden hooves and took in the eerie, silent atmosphere. Eventually, I shapeshifted back into my human form, noticing the difficulty it took, definitely more than it used to be.

,.,.,

I walked back, again back through the weird patch of blue flowers and arrived back at Ponyville. I went to my spot by the river to see a odd creature in a tree staring intensively.

"Can I help ya?" I asked it.

"Help me, the spirit of chaos?" It asked incredulously. "No pony can ever understand or help Discord with anything, apart from Fluttershy, but she is different."

"Well, you look mildly interested in me so, what do you want with me?" I asked it,

"You have a lot of chaos coming up soon, George, I will enjoy playing with your life for a bit!" He laughed and disappeared.

'He sounded like John De Lancie,' I thought to myself. John De Lancie, one of the best people to ever have been born aside from Chuck Norris and Michael Rosen. But enough of that. I wasn't looking forward to this 'chaos' of his, it could end up rather bad for Discord, who I doubt wanted to face the full wrath of The Changeling Prince. It was getting late so I walked back to my house and opened the door, to see a furious Glad.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" He roared at me.

"Chill Glad, I've just been out and about," I replied calmly.

"As your bodyguard, I am meant to follow you around and protect you from danger," he said, "If King Nightshade found out about this, I could be demoted for life!" He said, very pissed.

"Whatever," I muttered and rubbed my necklace.

"Son of a b-" I heard as Sombra's smoke form returned to his horn. I went to my room and fell asleep, not bothering with dinner.

,.,.,

I had the oddest dream ever that night. Even Luna had no idea what was going on. I was with Obi Wan Kenobi and we were fighting off Daleks with mops and riding on velociraptors. And then Billy Mays threw a tomato at me and I woke up.

When I did wake up, the first thing I noticed was how big everything was. Everything was huge, it was as if Chrysalis had trolled me by using a growth spell. Or maybe I was a midget, but that wouldn't make any sense. I then noticed how hard it was to move. I could barely move a muscle. I tried calling out but all the sound I made was gargles. Fearing the worst, I managed to look down to see that… I was a baby alicorn. Yup, a baby alicorn, foal, I think they're called. A quick inspection showed me that I was a stallion (thank goodness) and had upside down wings. I immediately knew the culprit,

'_FUCK YOU CELESTIA, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!' _I cried out in my thoughts. Chrysalis rushed in and I realised I had yelled it out into the hive mind. She saw me, crying my eyes out on my bed and she burst out laughing.

'_THIS ISNT FUNNY CHRYSSIE_' I roared at her.

'_Oh but it is_," she said. '_Who did this to you?'_

'_My best guess is Celestia_,' I replied to her through the hive mind. I contacted Twilight, or Princess Venom, as the hive knew her by.

'_Twilight, you gotta help me, I'm a alicorn foal!'_ I cried out to her.

'_You what?_' She replied and then said, '_hold on, I'm coming to yours._'

A few minutes later, Twilight was in my room, staring at me and at that very moment, I felt an awful urge to piss. I tried to hold it in, scrunching up my face in concentration but I couldn't help it. I emptied my bladder all over Twilight, who screeched as my yellow liquid came in contact with her face. I had no idea I could pee so much, it was as if there was a never ending supply of it in my bladder.

When I finally stopped, Twilight asked me,

'_Who did this to you?'_

"_Celestia or Discord,_' I replied pretty confidently.

'_Are you sure, I've seen upside down wings before and that was when Rainbow Dash got infected by poison joke. Were you in the Everfree yesterday?'_ She asked,

'_Yeah, I went to the castle,_' I replied.

'_You didn't walk through any blue flowers did you?'_ She asked,

'_Yeah I did_,' I replied, '_what's it got to do with anything though?_'

'_Those blue flowers are called poison joke, we need to get you to the spa so they can create the cure for you,_' she said.

'_Well fan-fucking-tastic, get a move on and take me, pretty please,'_ I said and she levitated me up.

'_Babies shouldn't swear,_' Twilight scolded me,

'_I'm not a baby, curse this stupid body, it's worse then being a mare,_' I said as she walked across town with me. To make it worse, ponies were staring at Twilight and I and talking about us.

"Twilight had a child, who with?"

"I heard she had a thing going with Big Mac, I though it was just rumour,"

"Who is the father?"

I have to respect Twilight. She completely ignored the talk and rushed me to the spa. When we got there, the spa ponies, who sounded Russian or something, made the bath needed for me and I hopped in. Immediately I felt the changes return and soon enough, I was in my human form. For some convenient reason, I couldn't shapeshift as a foal, I guess it was because I didn't have enough magical power.

I walked home to see none other then Discord in my room.

"Did you enjoy that first taste of my chaos plants?" He asked me. The following string of swear words I used against him are way to vulgar to put in a T rated fic so I will just skip them.

"Sticks and stones, George," Discord tutted and teleported off, laughing.

**A/N**

**And done. You guys liked that? Next up, the Everfree invades as George has a day full of magic bursts, who could be behind all this chaos?**

**Have a good day/night **

**MichaelTheBoss**


	25. Chapter 25: Head Over Heels in Love

Chapter 25: Head Over Heels in Love

**A/N**

**Hi guys, be sure to check out me other fics on me profile. Oh, and about my last authors note… I LIED! But that chapter will come soon.**

,.,.,

Sometimes, I really hate my life. My life, a human, stuck in a pony land. A human, who hated said ponies, stuck in a pony land for what could be the rest of his damned life. A human who just so happens to be a changeling prince and next in line for the the ruler of the hive, once Queen Chrysalis decides to end her immortal rule and pass the hive onto me.

A lot has happened since I first arrived here, I've been forcefully converted into an almost mindless changeling, almost overthrown Equestria as a mindless changeling, almost killed Twilight's brother as a mindless changeling, witnessed the only other human here die because he was a mindless changeling, been turned into a mare and almost brainwashed into getting the mentality of a mare courtesy to Princess Celestia and the creepy psychiatrist Shimmering Skies, unintentionally caused a war between the changeling hives, leading to an alliance between the hives and combining to create a high counsel of the kings and Queens, gained a certain former King and champion of dark magic's horn and the former King himself to teach me dark magic, gained a bodyguard called Glad The Mad, gained a walking stick that records memories, crashed a Grand Galloping Gala, became Nightmare Moon, turned into a baby alicorn stallion with upside down wings and a few other things.

I was bored, my phone could only entertain me for so long without the Internet or any signal to text or call people. Glad was only good company for a while and even Sombra had taught me as much as he wanted to for now, the last thing I needed was to become corrupted by my dark magic and turn into a monster ready to overthrow Celestia and take over Equestria. That would have bad consequences for me. Mind you, Celestia's threat wasn't all that imposing any more, I'd shapeshifted into my mare form quite a few times and the novelty has really died down. She will have to think of a new threat now. I rubbed my necklace and Sombra's smoke form rushed out and quickly formed into his body.

"What do you want, George," he asked me, bored.

"Entertainment," I simply replied,

"Well I'm the least qualified to help you there," he said and willingly rushed back to the necklace home he had.

"well there goes that idea," I said to no one in particular.

"How about you go discuss nerd stuff with Twilight?" Glad suggests,

I sighed,

"Why not,"

And I left for Twilight's tree house, I had ran there so many times when I needed Twilight in the past so this time, with some effort I morphed into my changeling form and flew over there, Glad following behind me. Then suddenly, out of the blue, a blue pegasus flew right into me. I instinctively said,

"Fuck you Rainbow Dash,"

But the pegasus replied,

"Don't you dare say her name around me again!"

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting up,

"My name is Lightning Dust, I'm here for the changeling conversion thing, I take it from what you look like, you know about it?" She asked,

"Yeah, I'm Prince George Mills of Queen Chrysalis' hive. If you wanna go and get yourself converted, I'll take you to Chrysalis, who can convert you,"

"Thanks," Lightning Dust said, "can we please stay away from Rainbow Dash?"

"I can't promise that we won't run into her but we might be lucky and miss her," I said and we went back to my house. Lightning Dust was fast, almost or even faster then Dash. It was hard to keep up but I was pretty fast too.

We reached my house and I pushed open the door and yelled,

"Yo Chrys, we have a new willing converter!"

She yelled back to me in a sleepy, grumpy voice,

"Bring her to me, and stop calling my Chrys, my name is Queen Chrysalis!"

I chuckled and pointed Dust to Chrysalis' room.

"She's in there, try not to anger her, for your own good,"

"Thanks," Lightning Dust said and I left the house once again, Glad following,

"You need a new place for a hive," Glad said to me,

"Yes I know, I've talked to Chryssie about it," I said, "and shouldn't it be WE need a new hive, you are my bodyguard, thus making you apart of this hive," I said and he replied in an irritated tone,

"King Nightshade is and will always be my ruler, not Queen Chrysalis," he said and that ended our little argument.

We exited my house and I threw the door open a lot harder then I should have. It let out a satisfying slam as it hit the frame. I didn't realise the heavily armoured changeling assassin that got hit by the door, knocked out by my door swinging skills.

I reached Twilight's house free of any more interruptions and said,

"Hey Twilight, got any new changeling magic discovered recently?" I asked,

"Well, no," she said, a tad disappointed, "you have no idea how obscure changeling history is."

"Actually, I do know, have you tried looking in the hive mind for more answers on changeling history instead of looking in dusty old books?" I asked her sceptically,

"Again, no," she said, embarrassed and I felt her in the hive mind looking and asking around for the history. I left, even more bored than before.

When I got outside, the CMC run into me, holding a tray of drinks, Sweetie Belle asks me, her voice cracking less then usual,

"Hi George, we're doing a drinks stand and we would love it if you and Twilight could taste test these for us,"

"Sure," I said and re-entered the library with the CMC.

"Back so soon?" Twilight says, not really Looking up,

"Yeah, these three want us to taste these drinks for them," I said cheerfully.

"Alright girls," Twilight said and I levitated one of the cups over to her.

We both downed it and I looked into Twilight's eyes as she stared right back into mine. I felt something shift in me and I realised I really didn't appreciate Twilight as much as I should have. I mean, she was beautiful, stunning, breathtaking. I realised, I had a crush on her. She was looking at me nervously, I guess I was doing the same.

"Twilight…" I said, "will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" She said very excitedly. I barely noticed the CMC giggling to themselves.

"I have a girlfriend," I sighed happily.

"I have a special somepony," Twilight replied. I noticed Glad was very confused about the whole thing.

"Are you okay, George? Twilight?"

"I have a girlfriend," I simply said.

"I have a special somepony," Twilight replied.

GLAD THE MAD POV

Something was very wrong with George and Twilight. All they would say when I tried to talk to them, hive mind or not would be,

"I have a special somepony/girlfriend,"

Mind you, the love they are creating is delicious thus making me stronger but, George and Twilight aren't doing anything, just staring into each others eyes. The CMC looked nervous, I figured it had something to do with their little drink test,

"Alright spill if you three, what did you do to George and Twilight?" I asked them,

"We gave them a love potion," Sweetie Belle blurts out and I replied,

"I figured out that much for myself, but why? And how do we reverse it?"

"We did it because George always seems kinda lonely. We thought if we made Twilight and him fall in love, then he wouldn't be lonely anymore." Scootaloo said,

"It will reverse as long as those two are not allowed to see each other at all for an hour," Apple Bloom explained.

"Great," I said in a sarcastic tone, "Scootaloo and I will deal with George, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, you two are dealing with Twilight,"

We then grabbed George and pulled him in one direction whilst Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom pulled Twilight in the other.

"Twiley-Wiley!" George cried out in horror as we dragged them away from each other.

"Georgey-Peorgey!" Twilight yelled back at him, clearly very distressed.

Twilight's face then lit up and she teleported out of Apple Bloom's grasp and right next to George.

"I have a girlfriend,"

"I have a special somepony,"

I sighed in annoyance and Scootaloo said,

"We can do this, we did it with Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee,"

"You mean you've done this before!" I yelled exasperated,

"Well, yeah, but we thought we fixed the ingredients to make it work properly," Apple Bloom said guiltily.

"And how are we meant to keep these two lovebirds apart?" I asked through gritted teeth,

"Last time we kept them apart by planning a wedding with them," Sweetie Belle said.

"Fine, we'll do that. As long as they don't see each other, it will be easy."

George and Twilight were still just staring into each others eyes lovingly.

"You two love each other so much, you should get married!" Scootaloo said to them.

Married?" George said,

"Married?"Twilight asked,

"Married!" They said happily in chorus.

"Yeah, but that means you'll have to leave each other alone for a while whilst you get ready," I said,

"George, you come with Scootaloo and I, Twilight, go with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle," I finished.

"Okay," George said and we walked out to the first shop to get a ring. I saw Sweetie Belle take Twilight in the opposite direction. Suddenly I got a better idea and brought a magic nulling ring. I then took him out and we steered off course into the Everfree Forest. No pony in their right mind would wander in here so Scootaloo stayed behind as I dragged George through the brambles to the old castle. Instinctively, he shapeshifted into Nightmare Moon as we entered. I guess it's because of the Nightmare's presence haunting the place. I used a spell to keep him in place and put the magic nulling ring over his/her horn to stop her teleporting.

"TWILEY-WILEY!" He cried out in sadness and tried to teleport but his attempts to use magic fizzled out because of the ring.

SWEETIE BELLE POV

Rarity was going to kill me. This was a bad idea, we just wanted George to be happy but we messed up again. We messed up a lot. We took Twilight to Quills and Sofas because,

"We need the best quill ever for the document signing," Apple Bloom explained sneakily.

We dragged her in and she looked at the quills. I then quietly tied her hooves up to various sofas. She wouldn't escape us now. Twilight tried to move but fell over.

"Georgey Peorgey!" She cried out!

I giggled and bopped her nose. She started to sob and I checked the time,

14:30. We started at 14:00. Half an hour left.

GLAD THE MAD POV

George was getting restless, constantly trying to teleport, but the ring was doing its job.

"TWILEY-WILEY!" He cried out again is dismay. I checked the hive mind for the time, 15 minutes left. He then charged up dark magic and the ring started to vibrate, trying to sustain George's power. George poured magic into it, causing it to shake and shudder on his horn. Finally, the ring broke with a colossal boom. George was stunned and sat for five minutes from paralysis from the magical explosion. He got up and started to run back through the Everfree.

SWEETIE BELLE POV

Twilight was struggling so much, she was tying herself in knots from moving the ropes so much. She grinned again and ignited her horn, teleporting out of her binds. The smiled happily and ran outside, looking for George. I checked the time once again, 5 minutes.

GLAD THE MAD POV

I struggled to keep up with George as he dashed through the forest. He didn't even trip over a single bramble. I checked the time, 3 minutes left. He entered Ponyville when there was 2 minutes and paused to catch his breath. Just as he was about to start running again, I tackled him to the ground and we starting fighting, one of my hooves heavily smashing into another changeling assassin's face. I didn't realise that at the time, though. The assassin fell to the ground, a large bump on its head and I continued fighting George. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Twilight running towards us. 30 seconds left. Sweetie Belle managed to restrain Twilight with her green magic for a few seconds and I tried to cover George's eyes. 10 seconds left. Jut as the clock tower rang for 15:00, George stared into Twilight's eyes, who stared equally hard right back. I held my breath, it was a tense moment.

"Let us never speak of this again," He said.

**A/N**

**2175 words. Did you guys like this, I found in quite fun to write. Leave a review on your thoughts of this chapter, who do you think the assassins have been sent by? Who are the assassins? (Twiphase knows their fate…)next time, I promise I'll do George and the Everfree invasion. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Oh and PM me if you want anything specific to happen. School's almost over for the summer and in class we just watch films so I can update a lot more frequently. This is my order of things to update**

**-Hater in Equestria**

**-Corruptible**

**-Revelations**

**-Shockwaves**

**I will try to update on every week.**

**Have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	26. Chapter 26: Tentacle Magic Part One

Chapter 26: Tentacle Magic Part 1

**A/N**

**Hi guys, I've just come back from a church camp so I'm a little tired. I'm still searching for a editor so if you want to have that job, PM me.**

,.,.,

GEORGE MILLS POV

I walked off, highly embarrassed about my situation with Twilight, of course I didn't really love her, we were just friends.

Friends with a magical talking pony with a sexual looking horn on its head and wings on its body. A year ago, I would've rather died then befriend a pony, but being the only human in Equestria, I don't really have much choice. Mind you, I still hate a lot of things here, especially Rainbow Dash. She is an arrogant prick who sounds like she needs an inhaler and from what I remember of the brony fandom, the most overrated character.

I haven't thought about Earth for a while now, Princess Celestia says opening portals to other dimensions is completely random and the chances of her finding Earth and making the portal stable enough are so low that she doesn't think I will be able to get back anyway.

The fact that she managed to drag Ethan and I into this dimension is an extraordinary magical feat in itself.

I am only really friends with Twilight, Glad, Sombra and Chrysalis. Everyone else I tried to avoid, tried to separate myself from them. I didn't want them as my friends. I didn't want friends.

That just made me sound like I'm forever alone, and I probably will be if I end up spending the rest is of my life here. I don't want to fall in love with a pony, I'm a half changeling half human, well, that's how I see it, in reality, I'm 100% physically a changeling, and not just any old changeling but a prince.

Does that make me a unbiological brother Twilight, who is a changeling princess as well as a princess of Equestria?

All these thoughts ran through my head last night, and I sat up in bed, unable to get to sleep.

Since I couldn't sleep, I entered the hive mind to talk. I searched for other awake presences, and found something rather disturbing.

Queen Metamorphosis.

She was alive. But how? I killed her myself.

She was jamming my connection to her so I couldn't figure out where she was or what she was doing but the thought of her and her abilities to reconvert anyone to her side worried me.

As usual, drones were conversing in the various hives in the alliance and the only Queen in the alliance that was awake was Queen Crimson.

'_Greetings Queen Crimson,_' I said,

'_Greetings Prince George,_' she replied,

'_Are you aware that Metamorphosis is still alive?' _I asked her,

'_I wasn't until now, how do you know?'_

_'I can feel her in the hive mind, but she's jamming everyone from picking up on what she's up to,'_ I explained.

'_Let us just hope she isn't planning another invasion,_' Queen Crimson said and left the conversation.

I was nervous as I fell asleep that night and dreams of being in the pain of the cocoon fuelled my nightmares, which Luna was powerless against.

,.,.,

I awoke in a pool of my own sweat and stayed in bed, not ready to get up. Chrysalis walked in and said to me,

"Get up, something is really wrong."

,.,.,

Giant black vine, tentacle like things covered in thorns were slowly protruding from the Everfree Forest. As I Dstared out my window, fully awake at the revelation, I realised just how bad things were, the Everfree… It was invading.

I fired some dark magic at one of the vines and it started to burn away, only to be replaced by three others. Suddenly, my horn started to cast magic without me controlling it.

I shot out a tickling spell at Chrysalis, who cursed at me as she was hit and she started laughing uncontrollably. I turned half my furniture into exotic plants and when Glad walked in, I changed his mentality and looks into a pegasus mare.

What was going on, why couldn't I control my horn? Does it have anything to do with the Everfree invading?

I managed to regain control and in that time, I told every changeling in our hive to stay out for now and await instruction from me or Chrysalis.

I ran to the library tree, getting quite used to the run now, building up my stamina and threw the door open to see Spike inside, whistling and eating a bowl of rubies.

"Where's Twilight?" I asked,

"She's gone to Canterlot to help with the Summer Sun Celebration," he said,

"What the fuck is the Summer Sun Celebration?" I asked,

"The SSC is what brought Twilight and all her friends together. It's the longest day in the year," he said and didn't think that he realised what was going on outside.

"Spike, do you know what's going on outside?" I asked him,

"No, why?" He replied,

"Just take a look," I said and opened the door. His jaw hit the floor quite literally, due to cartoon logic.

"I need to send a letter to Twilight!" He said urgently.

"Credit me for the help," I said and he quickly wrote the letter and sent it.

**A/N**

**Hi guys, sorry for the shorter chapter but I'm doing this bit it parts so I can pay more attention to detail. I feel like I'm rushing events too much, for example the whole Nightmare Moon felt rushed, all in one 3000 word chapter. I'm still looking for an editor for my fics btw. Let me know what you think in the reviews, I love all you guys (and gals) support on this fic. Seriously, I don't know how you put up with my grammar.**

**Have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	27. Chapter 27: Tentacle Magic Part 2

Chapter 27: Tentacle Magic Part 2

**A/N**

**Sorry that I broke the order but I just had to, I felt an idea for this and not Shockwaves, which should have been the next one I would have updated.**

**Oh and guess what…**

**7000 VIEWS EVERYONE! Thank you all for the support you have been giving me.**

,.,.,

What the hell was going on? The Everfree was invading, my magic was going haywire and Spike was getting fat on rubies. At least I managed to change Glad back before he could get too mad at me, but my horn was still casting random magic everywhere.

"Help me!" I yelled out as my horn teleported me into town and I turned those two fillies that bullied the CMC into cacti. Whoops. I guess it was because they were pricks. Get it?

(As the author I apologise for that lame attempt at humour)

Everyone slowly backed away from me and then I started to fire spells out of my horn again. Houses became rocks, lamp posts became cats, general chaos.

"Hahahahahaha," came a laugh from somewhere behind me.

I know that laugh from somewhere…

Discord. I knew it. Why else would everything be going wrong?

"Oh my George, you have quite the predicament there," he laughed again.

"What did you do to me?" I snarled at him,

"Me, nothing. You are just having a magical outburst situation," he said.

"If you are not gonna help, get outta here before I disintegrate you," I threatened and he disappeared. I guess I will just have to hold out until the others get back from Canterlot.

,.,.,

When the others had got back, we all tried to get rid of the Everfree weeds but they wouldn't go away. It was like that were indestructible or something.

"Does anyone have a weedwhacker?" I yelled out, but no one did.

I zoned out for a bit and was only brought back when Twilight started to prod me with my element.

"Oy, cut that out," I said and she replied,

"George, we need you to summon Discord, we think he's behind all this,"

"Ya think?" I said sarcastically as I put on my element. The Element of Trust.

"Gather round everypony," Twilight said and she performed the spell. I closed my eyes and let the element do all the work.

Discord appeared… In the shower… Singing. Suddenly he noticed us and he said,

"Now now Twilight, didn't Celestia say to send me a message before summoning me here. I was in the middle of a particularly invigorating shower,"

"fuck your shower," I said, "shits going down because of you, fix it."

"Oh my, such language," Discord said, "I can see why Celestia wanted to drag you here to learn about friendship,"

"Discord. Fix this mess," Twilight said.

"whoever said it was me who did this," Discord tried to look innocent. I got distracted by a call in the hive mind.

'URGENT CALL TO THE ALLIED CHANGELING HIVES. QUEEN METAMORPHOSIS HAS RETURNED AND EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN BEFORE. I REPEAT QUEE-'

The voice cut off. I glanced at Twilight

"Did you here that?" I asked her.

"There is more important business to do right now." Twilight replied to me, "but yes I did."

Suddenly my horn burst out into another wave of random spells. This time it teleported me around everywhere, The Spa, Sweet Apple Acres, King Nightshade's Throne Room, Queen Metamorphosis' Bathtub (I was lucky that she wasn't in there) and then finally back to Ponyville.

"Discord," Twilight said exasperated and he sighed,

"Fine, I'll stop messing with George." He clicked his…beard?

Whatever he did, my horn powered down and I felt whatever magical tension inside my horn leave.

"Maybe Sombra knows something?" I suggested and rubbed my necklace, summoning the former dark lord.

"Sombra," Discord growled,

"Discord," Sombra returned the growl, except with more anger behind it.

"Yes yes, this is all lovely, we can get re-acquainted later but right now, Sombra, do you have any idea what is going on?"

"Well, admittedly, no, but I do know that these vines are called Plundervines, our mutual friend Discord here created them during his rule." He said and disappeared.

"Well, their you have it. Discord, reverse this," I commanded.

"I am the Spirit of Chaos, weakling. You will address me as such and I will not bow to your wishes,"

He wanted to play that game? Fine. It is multiplayer for a reason.

"You think I give a fuck who you are? I'm a human. You want to know a little something about my species? We survived everything nature threw at us, super volcanoes, nuclear winters, tsunamis, everything we struggled through. We created machines of destruction and fought each other, we had two world wars. We sent humans to the moon without aid of magic. You want to know one more thing? We took the atom, the very building block of the universe, and we smashed it. We unleashed atom bombs onto our own planet and detonated them over our cities. Humans take orders from no one. And I am no regular human, I am Prince George Mills of Queen Chrysalis' Hive, Master of Dark Magic and Killer of King Sombra. I am George Mills and you will obey me!"

Discord rather visibly shrank under my glare, rage in my eyes and he pointed to the forest.

"Ask your zebra friend,"

I smiled and said,

"Was that so hard?"

**A/N**

**Like I said, smaller chapters for a bit, then back to the longer stuff. Review your thoughts and I am accepting two Ocs! First come first serve, usual info needed, no alicorns or cliché red and blacks please. Sorry for not updating, I've been busy with drawing requests on g+ and stuff so I haven't really gotten round to this.**

**Have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	28. Chapter 28: Tentacle Magic Part 3

Chapter 28: Tentacle Magic Part Three

**A/N**

**Check out my Fimfiction account, I have a story there which I will not be publishing here as I am gradually moving over there once I have finished everything here. Apart from this fic of course, this will never end.**

,.,.,

Zecora struggled out of the forest,

"From my home I've had to flee, the forest has grown to wild even for me," she said. Did she always speak in rhyme?

(Because I do not want to think of rhymes, Zecora will speak with no rhyme in this fic. Sorry.)

"Zecora, do you know what is causing this?"'Twilight asked her,

"I have a potion which will allow you to see into the past to figure it out,"

She brought out a purple potion and said,

"The potion has to be mixed with dark magic to make it turn from purple to white," Zecora explained. Twilight looked at me and I sighed, firing a beam of dark magic at it with little effort. Dark magic was becoming easier to use and changeling magic was becoming harder to use.

"Well drink up," Twilight said to me and I did, taking a big swig of it.

"I don't think it works," I said as suddenly I blacked out.

,.,.,

I awoke in the Celestia and Luna's old castle, but this time, I couldn't feel Nightmare Moon's presence haunting the place.

"Not another step," Luna said, angrily.

"Uhh Luna, everyone's worried about where you and Celestia are," I said,

"You really thought I'd sit idly by whilst they all basked in your precious light?"

Precious light?

Ahh, this must be when Luna originally turned into Nightmare Moon.

"There shall only be one Princess of Equestria, and that Princess shall be ME!" Luna cried out. She raised the moon over the sun when a ball of dark energy surrounded her, her facial expression was like,

Wait I didn't plan for this to happen!

Interesting.

It was a pretty awesome transformation scene. Nightmare Moon soon stood before me, cackling wildly and I couldn't help but do it too, it is fun just to evilly laugh for no reason sometimes.

"Luna you must lower the moon, it is your duty," Celestia said from behind me.

"Luna? I am Nightmare Moon. I have one royal duty now, to destroy you!"

Nightmare Moon shot out a laser at Celestia, who ducked and flew out,

"And where do you think you're going?" Nightmare Moon gave chase.

I too flew out to watch the 'fight' aka Nightmare Moon shooting at Celestia.

Eventually Nightmare scored a direct hit on Celestia, who fell to the ground.

I saw Celestia get the Elements, and Nightmare wasn't even trying to stop her I mean seriously, she just hovered there doing nothing. Then Celestia banished Luna and all that jazz. I couldn't see why Luna thought she caused so much grief as Nightmare Moon, she was only around for an hour at most. I mean, for goodness sake.

I awoke back in Ponyville.

"What did you see, you were laughing rather hard dear?" Rarity asked.

"I saw Luna turn into Nightmare Moon for the first time," I said.

"I for one found your little performance rather dull," Discord said,

"Did I ask for your opinion?" I retorted at Discord. He shrunk back.

"I didn't see what would explain it," I said.

Before they could stop me, I took another swig.

That time I saw Discord be defeated by Celestia and Luna, it wasn't that interesting. But what did interest me was what I saw next,

"The Tree of Harmony," Celestia said. I examined it and to my shock, saw Twilight's cutie mark and a detailed, carved portrait of me on one of the branches.

I knew Celestia had other motives other then me learning about friendship.

Now I knew what had happened, Discord's plants had taken over the Everfree as The Tree of Harmony couldn't protect it as it didn't have the Elements. I woke up in my changeling form.

"I know what you need to do," I said.

I spent the next half hour explaining to them the plan. We set off towards the Everfree.

Suddenly a vine lashed out at me and wrapped around my barrel. I yelled out and even more started to wrap around me. I yelled out a desperate call into the hive mind but no response came as the vines wrapped around my head and rest of my body, forming a cocoon around me. I blanked out.

,.,.,

"Greetings George Mills," came the voice of Luna. We were standing in my dreamscape, it was rather empty, but was beautiful at the same time. A background of the universe, constantly changing to peaceful scenes,

"Hello Luna," I said, "I assume you are here to escort me to Heaven or Hell?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused,

"I was crushed by vines, that tends to kill a changeling," I said.

"You are not dead, George, you are here with us, in what we call The Limbo." She explained.

"Oh." I said. "So what now?"

"Now, we wait," she said.

"Twilight and the others are in the way to the Tree of Harmony," I said, "they'll get us out of this. And why didn't you tell me I am on the Tree of Harmony?"

"George, I hope you take this with quiet dignity and grace. You are somewhat of a universal anomaly. No one knows what you are, human, changeling, nightmare entity? The Tree of Harmony tells a prophecy of a bipedal creature with many different forms and from another world. We believed that to be you. We weren't sure when you first arrived, but when you attacked us as a changeling, we were sure it was you. The prophecy states that you will come to this world and at first attack us, then not, then face off a great army leading to from a even greater alliance. And eventually, you will either be the saviour or destroyer of this world."

I was shocked. I had a prophecy which could mean I would either destroy or save the whole of Equus. Well shit, why couldn't of this happened to my old mate Ethan Stone?

Suddenly we were enveloped in a bright light and I sensed the vine cocoon around me break down.

I awoke in the hospital. Apparently being crushed to death by vines does give a changeling shell some damage. I entered the hive mind to search for Metamorphosis, and found her. Her hive had grown since I last checked, so I guess she reconverted some changelings, but I could sense King Reaver and Nightshade and Queen Chrysalis, Crimson and Daggerfang so I knew it wasn't their hives. I sighed and exited as the doctor came in.

"Hello Prince George Mills, just checking up on you, I think you are ready to be discharged now," he said.

"Great," I said and he let me go. I walked out and reverted to human form. I noticed a few bruises so I guessed that my damage is retained between my forms. I walked back to my house to find a letter. It read:

Dear George,

We have urgent business to discuss involving Metamorphosis and the Griffins, Come to Canterlot and bring Queen Chrysalis and Gladio Scutum.

From Princess Celestia.

I called to Chrysalis and Glad and said,

"Glad, Chryssie, Celestia wants us in Canterlot,"

Coming!" They both yelled.

I opened the door to see a heavily armoured changeling assassin with grey eyes.

Grey is Metamorphosis' colour.

The assassin tackled me and we fought in my hall, until Glad ran in and fiery Magic spread all over the assassin, who cried out and stopped attacking. Glad's fire stopped and I yelled at the assassin,

"WHO SENT YOU,"

"Qu-qu- Queen Metamorphosis," the assassin stuttered.

I was about to kill him when I realised we needed to build our army back up.

"I'm going to give you and your fellow assassins a choice, death or become apart of my army,"

"Your army," The assassin said.

"Good, you can be the start of my P.E.N.I.S,"

"Excuse me!" The assassin said, shocked.

"Practice Engagement Neutralisation Intelligence Stormers. P.E.N.I.S,"

"Oh," the assassin said. Chrysalis' horn powered up and the assassin shut his eyes tightly. When he opened them, they were plain blue, just like all of our drones.

"I am your P.E.N.I.S," he said to me with a straight, blank face. I burst out laughing. Sometimes immature jokes are the funniest.

**A/N**

**I'm so immature. Im gonna find it hard not to crack anymore P.E.N.I.S jokes.**

**Oh, find it hard, I think I just did.**

**Well shit, that wasn't even intentional.**

**Have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


	29. Screw it

**You know what, fuck it. I don't care if people complain about this being poorly written/bad/not making sense.**

**NEWSFLASH: This was never meant to make sense, it's poorly written because it's made from spur of the moment ideas. Don't bother going to the reviews and whining and telling me to rewrite this whole thing. I'm not going to.**

**thats right bitches, Hater in Equestria is back in action, expect updates soon! I just need to change the first chapter a tad, then it'll be all fine. **

**love y'all**

**have a good day/night**

**MichaelTheBoss**


End file.
